Our Weakness
by H4CK3D
Summary: Suddenly this is a world without rules and the once civil town became a place where every person is for themselves. When life as you know it ended for Anna and Elsa, everything and every one changes. Fear and Desperation has exploded as the apocalypse sets in. Jelsa Modern AU. Frozen, Brave, ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD etc.
1. A strange begining

**HI! so welcome to a really awesome story!**

** Okay, please could you not judge us or our story until the end, because we worked our but off for this. **

**We are trying to acomplish something and we would be so happy if we got some reviews.**

**It would show us that staying up until 3am for this story, for you guys is worth it. Please dont gudge too early. And enjoy your reading. **

**Please do also keep in mind that we get more experienced in every chapter. So every chapter will be better than the last. Please review for us!**

** so happy feading (that means _F_an fiction- _READING_)**

* * *

Chapter 1 Elsa POV  
"Check mate," I boasted, as a mischievous smirk crept on to my face as I moved my last standing statue beside her wooden king chess piece.  
My sister sighed, " Elsa, that's no fair, you always win."  
A small giggle came out of my mouth.

"Well it's not my fault you don't think ahead," I began to tease.  
Anna yawned loudly as she stretched her arms out in a non lady-like fashion, "I wonder where Mavis went," she wondered, scratching her head, "She said she'll be back like two years ago!"  
"You are so melodramatic Anna," I jokingly said, playing with my braid.

Just then the door swung open and an outraged Mavis stormed in, holding her right hand close. Her stomp sounded like a huge earth-quake had erupted.  
"I've had it with this stupid city," she wailed pacing around the living room.  
I stood up in concern when a red cloth on Mavis' hand caught my attention.  
"Wait," I stopped her, "What the hell is that?"  
My slender finger pointed at her bloodied hand, she turned to face her wound and rolled her deep brown eyes, "Oh, didn't I say,an idiot  
came from a random alley and fricken bit me, I MEAN, WHO IN THIER STUPID FRICKEN MINDS DOES THAT!"

Her sentences became fragments of words and curses that I couldn't understand when she calmed, rubbing her temples. I came cautiously, highly alerted just in case Mavis would snap at me again. I offered my hand. Mavis began to unwrap the badly done bandage and put her hand out to show me.

Anna and I gasped in disbelief as we exchanged horrified looks.  
Mavis' hand was barely recognisable, with teeth marks outlined in brown dry blood. Bruises the size of a large coin were scattered up her arm.  
"Oh my...," my voice trailed on before I tenderly touched the unbearable-looking bite.  
"Don't!" she screamed moving her hand quickly away from me.  
I sprung back in surprise. Mavis never acts like this, i thought.  
Anna walked beside me with her hands in front of her as if she is surrendering, "Calm down Mavy, you probably have a temperature, just a little sick, am I right...?"  
She looked at me with a face that was asking for more reassurance.

"Yeah. Anna's right... Probably just a fever."

probably.

Anna POV  
My heart was thumping fast as i walked over to Mavis. I raised a shaking hand to her forehead to check her temperature. As my pale hand touched her forehead i jumped back in shock. Her forehead was as hot as a volcano.  
"OMG! You need help," I reported quickly as I saw Mavis' foot tapped impatiently.  
"I'll call the ambulance while you go and rest," Elsa ordered,hurrying her roommate upstairs.

"Okay, Fine," Mavis replied, She turned to me and called over  
"Oh and could you call Johnny and tell him i cant make it to dinner tonight,"  
I giggled  
"Sure Mavy."  
Those were the last words we ever heard from her... Alive.  
OoOoOo

"Don't you think its strange," Elsa blurted out, looking at me worriedly as she stood up from a dining chair.  
"What is?" I asked finishing my cookie.  
Elsa turned to around to face me. "That someone would just...Y'know...go around biting people."  
I stared at my sister sympathetically, she had been friends with Mavis since High-school and was obviously worried about her. And I could just see tears start to drip from her blue eyes.  
"Lets go watch the new season of Golden girls!" I said joyfully, trying to get my sisters mind off things.  
Elsa smirked. "I heard that something big is happening this season Finally," she called back at me as she jumped onto the couch.  
I followed her giggling.

We were watching the 'Golden girls' preform on tv as i heard a creak come from the Kitchen. I grabbed the remote and pressed pause.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked Elsa as i leaned over the couch to see where the noise had come from.  
The creaking noise came again slightly louder.  
Elsa frowned, "It's probably just Mavis," she reassuringly replied as she tried to reach for the remote glued to my hands.  
I stood up, i wanted to make sure it WAS Mavis, since she had left the front door open.

* * *

**Please review and and favorite. This might become a jelsa!**

**I will talk to M about jackfrost popping up and doing a little romance with elsa if we get three to five reviews! Please! Thankyouso much. We really apreciate you reading this. Cookies for all! *hands out cookies to all the awesome people that read this***

**PS: you should go watch the movie shaun of the dead, its a great movie and you'll know whats going on here XD**

**BYE XD**


	2. Zombies?

**HEY! So i just wanted to tell you peeps to know (if people even read this!) that we do weekly updates... So cheese and crackers!**

**please do review when you read this because its realy important for us because we need to know if this story is going anywhere. Tell us bad and good stuff! Even stuff that have errors. Just please review when you Have read. **

**Happy feading! (LOL fan-fiction reading)**

* * *

_Previously on the Disney Apocalypse:_

_"Did you hear that?" I asked Elsa._

_"Its probably just Mavis," Elsa replied, grabbing for the remote glued to my hands. I stood up, i wanted to make sure it was Mavis, since she had left the door open..._

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Hey where do you think your going," Elsa smirked as I walked over to the kitchen. "We're up to the best part, Toothiana is just about to confess!"  
I ignored my sister and walked down the long unfurnished hallway. I opened the door to the kitchen and creeped to the kitchen.  
Then i saw it, and i shrieked.  
"Elsa-" but there was no need, Elsa was already running to me.  
"Be quiet Anna you'll wake up Mavis-" Elsa's eyes opened wide in shock.  
"Who the hell is that!"  
I frowned. "I think thats our neighbour... Tom weisleton." Tom had graying hair and age wrinkles, it was easy to tell he was in his sixtys. His neat blue shirt was ripped like he had cut it and his skin was as pale snow.  
Elsa tilted her head slightly,  
"I think he's supposed to be a robber."  
I giggled as a thought popped into my mind.  
"Hey Elsa," i scoffed as i elbowed her.  
"He's as drunk as hell!"  
Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh Anna! Don't be so rude!"  
(Warning: gross part coming)

All of a sudden Tom weisleton turned his body and fixed his blood-shot gaze on us. He stalked towards me in my moment of terror and I froze, unable to peel my eyes away from his ghastly, towering features. His face was was sunken in, eyes unfocused. His mouth twitched and drooled as if craving something, anything, me. The smell of his rotting face made my stomach churn and it was all i could do to not vomit then and there. His nails were dark and bloody but i wasn't sure if it was blood dripping down them. Finally i saw his gross, discoloured skin close enough to see that it was rotting away. Flesh was peeling and skin had been... Ripped off? He groaned and started walking towards us which made me come back to realisation.  
I backed away, Elsa following me.

"Um sir...this is our house," Elsa politely smiled at the strange man.

"We don't remember inviting you in..."

Tom acted as though he was deaf to Elsa's words, he quickened his pace until he was just a few metres from us. His arms risen to shoulder length. Suddenly he growled and fell onto Elsa. She screamed and i stared in horror as she pushed him away, as he got shoved i heard a crack and Toms two out-stretched arms became one. It all happened so quickly.  
I swallowed bile as Tom's arm fell off. Elsa gaged, stepping back and looking down at the stone floor.  
"God help me!" she gasped  
I couldn't move a single finger. I felt a rush of hopelessness go through me veins and my feet concreted to the tiles due to the shock.  
Time slowed down, mere seconds felt like stretched hours when an arrow zoomed past and hit the man in the back of the head, in between the eyes. The body slowed and turned into a lifeless corpse. I felt my feet get the ability to move once again and came rushing to aid my sister's shaking body.  
"I-i it's," Elsa could barely speak.  
"It's not your fault it's alright," i tried to comfort my sister. but I knew it wasn't.  
"You're welcome," a Scottish accent called from around a corner.  
I turned around the corner looking for the owner of the voice when I saw an old friend, Merida, carrying an enormous bow. She wore a pair of ripped jeans with an equally ripped hoodie.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!?" I shouted rage building up in me, "You jus-"  
Merida walked over and covers my mouth with a single gloved hand, "Keep talkn' trash and I will need to smear blood on the wall for decorations,"she sneered as she looks from me the the houses neatly done designs. We don't get along. I look at her confused and I see a worried look in her eyes.  
"You don't know?" She sighed looking annoyed. Elsa could finally speak clearly now.  
"Know what?" Marida stared at Elsa with an ice-green gaze and after what seemed like ages she finally replied.  
"The dead have risen."  
I stared from Elsa's horrified expression, to Merida's serious one. I didn't understand what Merida was saying.  
After a really long awkward silence I finally found my voice and roughly asked, "you mean zombies?" Merida turned her icy-green gaze on me and made me feel pressured at her hawky stare.  
She finally broke free of the stare and forced out a smile. She looked around our garden, from the almost lime-green freshly cut grass (done bye the neat Elsa) to the rusty house that really needed a make over.  
Then she strolled passed me like i was a ghost, my heart beat like a lightning crack. Was Merida really gonna leave us here?  
She finally spoke, not bothering to face us as her words came.  
"You comin'? Its not safe out here."

We all sat at the dining table, after locking all the doors and checked that the windows were closed, Merida had promised to explain everything, after a 'healthy snack' of course.  
I sat there looking at Merida wonderingly. She sat there eating here milky-way (type of chocolate!) and staring into oblivion. Her now crimson hair (from blood (red plus red makes red!) was fluffed up and knotty and looked like she had just woken up. Her used-to-be bright face was now covered in a brown colour that was probably dirt (hopefully...) and a few stains of blood. She had a deep cut on her left cheek that looked infected, but she didn't seem to care.  
Merida seemed to notice me staring at her and narrowed her eyes.  
"It's pretty rough out there," she explained. But i was still confused so she sighed and put down her half-eaten milk-way. Excitedly, i threw mine on the table beside hers. No-one was really hungry, the news about zombies had been to much, so Elsa chucked the chocolates in the bin.

When Elsa sat back down we looked expectantly at Merida and leaned in on the glass table as she started to speak.  
"We don't know how it happened," she started, hesitating a little at every word. She twirled her red hair around her finger and continued.  
"But everyone says it started with some sick lady in England."  
"England?" Elsa interrupted doubtingly.(you'll find out who soon...)  
Merida glared at her.  
"Be quiet, I'm explaining it!" She snapped.

When the only noise that could be heard was our breathing she kept going."The Lady had Black-cough, A type of sickness where your skin starts to rot and you cough up blood. The lady died beside her sister that day...but...but came back minutes later, as a walker (they call zombies walkers here). I was walking back home to you guys and several ambulances rushed past me... A few helicopters hoarded in the sky and there were absolutely no cars in sight." Merida's green eyes unfocused and her mind fell back with her memories.

"I decided to see what the fuss was about so i turned to caffè avenue- you know the street with really good pizza stores, well anyway, as i turned that corner, i saw hundreds, even thousands of them, they were dragging their feet hopelessly around in circles them idiots. But they were biting people, and when someone got bit, they would turn into one of them just like-" I cut her off hurriedly.  
"WHAT!"  
Me and Elsa stared horrifyingly at each other. Slowly Elsa gulped and stared at Merida gingerly. Her eyes as big as balls (don't be sick minded guys!)  
"Are there any symptoms to being bitten?"  
There was a long pause, then Merida slowly murmured a list to us. Using her pain skinny, fingers to tick them off.  
"Bad temper, high fever, pale face and bite marks... Why?"  
I could feel my legs violently shaking under the table and was thankful when Elsa replied for me.  
"We have a problem."  
Elsa and i stared up at the ceiling. Remembering Mavis, who had come home late a few hours ago, shr had said that some crazy person had bitten her and she was, well... All the things that merida had said she would be. we had sent her upstairs to sleep. Merida followed our gaze up at the ceiling, then at the stair case.  
"Oh crap." Merida breathed.

"Are you sure she said it was a human that bit her?" Merida squeaked, holding a bat tightly as She, Elsa and I stood in front of the long staircase.  
"Yep," Elsa frowned. She bravely took the first step up the stairs. To our great disappointment it made a loud creaking sound.  
I could just hear a faint growling coming from up there. Merida looked Sad that her friend had become one of them.  
Elsa noticed Merida's sad face and forced a smile.  
"She could just be groaning in her sleep ya know." She reassured.  
I doubted that but i didn't say anything. Silently we crept up the wooden stairs that twisted around and when we finally made it upstairs, everyone stood petrified, staring at the door that led to Mavis's room.  
Elsa took a deep break and took a delicate step towards the bedroom.  
"Be careful," i told my sister, i was worried that what Merida said was true, and after seeing tom weaselton as a 'walker' i didn't doubt her.  
Merida and I gingerly followed elsa closer and closer to the room. Finally Elsa jumped into the room crouching down and pointing her bat upwards ready to strike.  
The room was empty.

"Bathroom?" I suggested as Merida looked around the plain and boring room confused.  
"Probably!" Merida replied.  
"It's not April Fools Day today guys i swear I'm not lying!"  
We all turned 180*(degrees) and headed for a clean tiled room.  
"Keep movin'," Merida challenged.  
I gasped and defiantly took the lead.  
I creeped into the bathroom and stared, my eyes wide with horror as i saw our best friend growl and slowly drag her body towards us.  
I gasped and felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Oh Anna!" Elsa said, her tears had already come and she squeezed my shoulders for support.

"Kill it!" Merida screamed, her eyes full of fear and shock, i she was sad that her roommate had turned, she didn't show it.  
I gasped and raced to her heals.  
"NO! this is our friend! your not killing her!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe Merida wanted to actually KILL someone!  
"That's not your friend anymore!" She snapped back.  
"I'm not murdering someone!"  
"How about to save your ass!"  
I fought with Merida until all of a sudden something cold grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I screamed as the one nice Mavis-zombie pulled my arm closer to her mouth. Her eyes were un-natural and her hair had been messed up, her teeth had yellowed and she was already starting to rot.  
"NO!" Cried Merida helplessly as i was pulled closer to the zombie.  
I closed her eyes as I prepared myself for the pain.  
I cant die yet! I thought as my lips quivered.  
Suddenly, i heard a hard smashing sound, like someone hitting something, I forced myself to open my eyes. As i did i saw Merida, her eyes huge and round as she looked at a bleeding body on the ground. The body i realised was mavis, (gross part coming!) her black hair splashed with her brain. my dizzy eyes looked up and i saw Elsa gasping as she stared at the zombie. Her slender arms were raised high in the air and she held a bat in the air with blood dripping down.

She quickly snapped back to reality and instantly dropped the bat, letting it hit the ground noisily. She covered her mouth with one of her slightly red hands and the other was playing with her braid worryingly.  
"What have i done..." She started to mutter. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, her eyes were filled with unknown emotion and she didn't push me away.  
"You saved me," I told her (ikr cheesy! Sorry ppl!)  
Merida walked over and looked at us anxiously, letting her eyes drift to the stairs every now and then.  
"Guys we need to get out of here, any one of...them could have heard that noise when you dropped the bat."  
I finally let go of elsa, it felt good to have a hug every now and then, they really needed it.  
I followed Merida numbly down the stairs, elsa following behind me.  
OoOoOo  
.

* * *

**So i know i know! The story isn't really going any were but worth a try. XD A Cake for everyone who reviews! And you should know that I'm gonna try to make Elsa bad ass. First i wanted Merida (from brave btw) to be bad ass but then i thought hey screw it Elsa deserves to be badass! Am i right! **

**So um Bye, choose, Arrivichi, Ciao! (Sorry if i spelt it wrong in your language. **


	3. The Window that saved us

**Hi! So heres the next chapter. I'm kinda in a rush so this isn't the best chappie but oh well. Happy feeding**

* * *

Okay do we have food?" Merida asked packing her bag as the dead dragged their corpses to our door.  
I was really nervous, Merida had said that we should escape to the country, since there will barely be any people there, which meant barley any walkers.  
"Yep!" I blushed, realising i sounded exited. Elsa turned to me.  
"This is serious Anna. Not one of you games," Anna was taken aback by Elsa's harsh words.  
She also noticed and tried to smile a bit.  
"Sorry Anna," she apologised.  
"It's Fine," i replied, looking at the patterns of the lounge rooms wallpaper.  
"Lets go!" Merida whispered, as if she thought the dead might hear us.  
We crept around our couch as quietly as we could, and then the worst thing ever happened. I stepped on the TV remote that had been left on the oak floor. The TV turned on and I saw news reporters fumbling desperately with their microphones, desperately talking about the zombies. We all scrambled around trying to press the off button. I grabbed the remote and fumbled with it, i could hear more and more walkers crowding around outside and bashing against the door.

Soon they would be able to push the fragile door over, and we'd be goners.  
My hands clumsily pressed the 'music' button on the remote and someone started to rap an earsplitting song On our TV.  
"F***" Merida wailed as we heard the door crack a little, i finally found the black 'off' button and pushed it down hard with my thumb. By now we were all sweating and terrified, Merida looked like she wanted to hide under the couch, her puffy , red hair sticking out everywhere. Elsa looked like her icy blue eyes cold pop out in fear, she was playing with her hair hurriedly and after what happened to me, well almost happened, we knew what those things could do.  
"Upstairs!" Merida called. You could barley hear her against the moans of the dead. We all obeyed and raced to the stairs, not caring how much noise we made, the damage had already been done and there was no turning back. Just as i leaped the last step to our upstairs, we heard another splintering crack and the door fell onto the ground. We all turned immediately and to our dismay, them walkers were really quick. Walkers stumbled in the house hungrily searching for brains with their ugly eyes.  
I was sweating really bad now. Listing all the pros(there are none really) and cons of getting eaten by a zombie. We were slowly backing away from those ugly things until i slammed agains a wall. Pain shot through my head but now was no time for resting. We were stuck against a wall and the zombies were drawing closer.  
We're dead.

I fumbled around on the wall, not giving up so easily. I stared up at the floral, green wall and gave a delighted gasp.  
Up on the wall (Mavis's room btw) was a dirty, stained window. It was small but just big enough for them to fit in.  
"Hey look!" I shouted over to Elsa and Merida, who were scrambling around the floor looking for a weapon. At the sound of my voice, they stood up. I pointed to the window with my dirty finger.  
At once Elsa put her hands together at knee level against the wall, waiting for someone to use her hand to get up.  
"Go," Merida called to me, there was a sparkle of misery in her eyes and as she shoved me towards Elsa i saw her go against the door to keep the zombies out, you could see a few hands sticking out and trying to pull Merida's red hair, but failed.  
I quickly stood on Elsa's hand and scrambled up through the window.  
She struggled under my weight but didn't flinch.

I looked back at the window ready to help Merida as she replaced her guard with a rusty old chair. The door rattled violently but stayed closed(ish). Merida sprang up onto Elsa's strong hands, blowing hair out her face. Once Merida had stumbled out of the tiny window and onto the red stained (not stained from blood, from bad painting) roof, i let my hand flop out of the window, offering it to Elsa. She flicked her light blonde hair out of her eyes and squeezed my hand, ready to be pulled to the window.  
Suddenly the chair flew back against the green wall under the window, almost hitting Elsa.  
She jumped to the side and let go of my grip. My eyes widened as Elsa tried to run back to us. But she was surrounded by the flesh eaters and all we could hear was a scream from her and the moans of the zombies as they crowded around her. I couldn't see her and i began to panic.  
"NO! ELSA!" I screamed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Oh fine, dont worry i wont kill Elsa... Or will I? We would be so greatful if you could give us some ideas. And remember, if we get about five reviews, we might make this a jelsa thing :D**

**M- the other person that owns this account- is writing the next chappie... So be prepared for a very gross and bloody aaaannnnddd badass chapter.**

**-love V**


	4. Leap of Faith

**This is mostly flashbacks but it still has a little Elsa in it. From M-**

**Previously…**

She jumped to the side and let go of my grip. My eyes widened as Elsa tried to run back to us. But she was surrounded by the flesh eaters and all we could hear was a scream from her and the moans of the zombies as they crowded around her. I couldn't see her and I began to panic.

"NO! ELSA!" I screamed.

**Now…**

Dead had risen to spread the plague  
The infected blood runs in their veins  
All you can do is fight or hide  
Because we can't win…not alive

The shadow that lurks beyond the haze  
Hell is here, and it's coming this way

Chapter 4 **Elsa**

The sound of my sister's voice echoed in the core of my mind. She and Merida was all I could think of as the roaming, blood stained carcasses began to force me into a corner like a wall that was to closing in.

(Gross-ish part) The walkers jawbones were hanging by a small flesh thread showing their, tared tongues and brown blood stained teeth. They moaned as they smelt my lifeblood in the air. Flesh was peeled away from their bones and tissues, showing their unmoving dark hearts. Although their insides did not move, you could see what twisted organs were torn, how their once fine blood had turned in to a thick chaotic brown and how there disgusting stomach slowly digested the meat that was previously their own.

I saw Merida pulling Anna back away from the window to stop her from jumping back, but both, even Merida, brimming with tears. The walkers were only a few feet away when I tripped on a leg of the broken chair. I examined it, sharp, usable, _deadly. _Without a second to lose, I hastily grabbed the leg and began to hit the faces of the walking corpses, trying to aim at their soft, yellow tainted eyes. I still heard Anna's heavy sobbing as I was fighting the unlimited line of killing machines before I saw my sister's face again

"I'll see you somewhere safe," I began to say, still hammering my walking dead foes. I began to disguise my petrified emotion and traded it with a forced smile, "I_ promise, __I promise._"

OoOoOo

I was being swallowed by a dead wave. It has been at least a minute since I last spoke but it felt like an eternity of trying to hold my miniscule fighting chance as I endlessly killed the long line of walkers. Anna had already begun to be persuaded by Merida to leave, saying that I would never break a promise and she was right, I never had, but could this be the first? My arm was beginning to weaken but was still able to kill them (but who knows how long that will last). One after the other after the other. My mind and will felt like it vanished, making me feel like I had no power to change my slow coming doom but a sudden rush of adrenaline surged through my whole body. _No,_ I thought, _I'm not dying, not today_

I grabbed the three legged chair as a shield and tightened my grip on the now blunt weapon until a small stream of red fluid. I took a photo out of my stained jeans and smiled at the family photo, Anna and I with my parents holding our shoulders in a formal way.

_Flash Back 10 years ago_

_My mother gave us a loving hug and smiled strangely, "We'll be back in at least two months."_

_Anna pushed away and stared at mother, "because you're seeing Kai at the Doctor House?"_

_My mother nodded, "I'll be back before you can say snowman,"_

_"Snowman," Anna's little voice teased._

_Mother giggled before she coughed ear-splittingly into a tissue. She stared down at her newly used silk handkerchief and gasped to herself. Anna and I exchanged glances, worried glances._

_I spoke up first "M-mother?" she was almost deaf to my voice as she didn't leave her gaze at the handkerchief, "A-re you okay?"_

_She snapped back and put on an obvious fake smile, "I'…" there was a long pause, "I'm fine but it might be a little longer than I thought ..."_

_"What do you mean?" Anna cuts in before I said a word._

_"Kai and I might be a little sick," She planted a kiss on Anna's forehead._

_End of flash back…_

The day they left was the last time I saw them. I heard Mother, Father, Kai and Gerda were diagnosed by a flu called 'the black cough' (so creative right) and were kept there until the facility broke down (only last month), due to a mysterious patient that infected the rest of the people, doctors, nurses and even guests. My eyes began to get a thicker layer of water as I smiled, remembering the memories we shared and the moment that killed a piece of my heart.

_Flash back 28 days ago_

_I covered my mouth as a river of tears ran down my cheek. The email I dreaded to see, the note of their death. I screamed inside, trying to stay quiet for Anna, who was still peacefully asleep on her bed, snoring loudly. No, no, no, please, god no, I thought. I looked for some information on how they died by the question was invalid. I couldn't believe that they wouldn't let us know their daughters! I punched the desk hard in frustration, forgetting that it might have woken Anna up. The sun began to peak above the mountainside and I heard footsteps coming closer. It was the worst conversation I had with Anna._

_I can't let them down, _I thought to myself before I put the photo into my pocket. The pace of the walkers had noticeably sped up but I didn't hesitate, my adrenaline still pumping inside of me as I pounded the coming wave. I pushed through using the chair to protect me from incoming infected jaws.

I saw the end of the dead crowd, a small spot of glimmering hope. I began to push so hard that some of the walkers fell down like a line of rotting dominoes. Then I have finally escaped, feeling the warmth of my home again, but it wasn't long till they realized I have fled the fighting scene as they began turning around. I raced to my room, where I knew that I had left my hockey stick beside my oak wardrobe. I let go of the chair and leg then almost dived into the hockey weapon.

The window beside my bed was left open, _thank goodness for that, _and was close enough to the other roof to jump. I didn't hesitate, I to take the chance. The walkers were hot on my heels, as I sprinted, keeping the hockey stick close to my hand. I leaped. Time stood still for a few seconds, the zombies about of pull my legs back for food. I reached for the ledge, but the leap of faith fell short as I fell heavy down to the ground.

**Thanks for reading! I'm not good with these but still. please review and have a good time.**

**-M**


	5. Test Experiments

**Hi! Thank you so much for all the views! We are so happy. I'm not as good as M probably but here is the next chappie. Please do review because we are running out of ideas for Anna... Should I kill off Merida?**

**anyways happy feeding! -V**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I leaped, time stood still for a few seconds, the zombies about to pull my legs back for food. I reached for the ledge, but the leap of faith fell short as i fell heavy down to the ground._

**Now...**

**Anna POV**

I wiped the endless line of wet tears streaming down my puffy cheeks.  
The edges of my vision were very blurry. I felt like i had just been punched in the face, well i had, by reality.  
It had been an hour since Elsa had made that stupid promise, a promise I knew she had a small chance of keeping. I lost my self in my memories of her, refusing to let go of her curious smile or her sparkling eyes. I thought back to the time I had first gotten frostbite, Elsa had been beside me the whole time, a blaze of determination in her eyes as she read me my favourite story. I was only five then, and frostbite was very painful. She had smiled that lovely smile and told me things that would make me feel better, silly things really.  
"You'll be prepared for the next pain," she had giggled or  
"Their are always downs in life, but then you can tell the tales."  
Now she could be gone.  
She could be gone.  
_Oh great_, I thought as huge tears swam down my cheeks.  
_Stupid me, I'm crying again._  
"Anna you do know there's a big chance-" Merida stopped, she didn't have to say any more. I knew what she was saying.  
There was a long pause, then Merida put her hand on my shoulder. I stood there gingerly, taking in everything i couldn't accept.  
"I want to see," I stubbornly told Merida. Looking at nothing in particular.  
I turned to her, emotion filling my eyes as i tried to explain my denial.  
_No, _Elsa couldn't be dead, I knew she wouldn't give up on me like that.  
"There is still a chance that all her boxing classes payed of. She could still be alive, No i _know_ she's-"  
Merida put her fingerless gloved hand on my mouth, like she had done the day we found out what was happening, but this time sadness filled her eyes.  
"Okay."  
OoOo  
I coughed as the dust in the house tickled my neck (from the inside). I looked around squinting my eyes as i saw the bloody bodies on the ground. No!  
A gasped as I ran closer, I didn't want to see Elsa lying with them. The bodies were rotten and eyes bloodshot  
Good I thought, No Elsa.  
"Hey Anna, you better come over,"  
I turned around fearfully stalking towards Merida, as if the walkers would leap up any moment.  
I lowered myself next to Merida who was staring at a walkers bloody head with great interest.  
"It looks like Elsa found some weapon to use to kill the things," she observed, only looking up to me when she had finished speaking.  
"I have a feeling she may have escaped."  
I raced around the room in constant circles, looking for any clues that Elsa, that my sister was still alive, I knew deep down in my beating heart, that she was out there somewhere, staring up at the darkening sky.  
After my third time around the room, I tripped over a wooden stick and landed face first on the bloody ground, hands in front of me. Merida came racing over, checking for any scratches as if I was useless and couldn't do it myself.  
"Are you okay?" She muttered, she seemed more annoyed than worried, but i understood. There was no room in this world to worry about all the small things, we were like mice in a tigers home, there was no way escaping the bloodthirsty killing machines that roamed this new world, we all had to stay strong and keep going if we wanted to survive.  
"Fine," I threw the words at her like a ball, facing my back against her as i examined the stick. It had actually been a leg from the chair that had been smashed, i gasped, maybe Elsa had used it to defend herself! I turned around desperately looking for the chair, i scrambled over to what was left of the chair and saw that two legs had been broken off.  
The other one must be somewhere else. The walls and floors looked like they were painted in blood, a masterpiece that no one wanted to be.  
I turned to the room to the left of Mavis's room and looked at the letters stuck to the wall.  
Elsa's room.  
"You keep looking in there," i called over to Merida squinting my eyes against the sun from the window.  
"I'm gonna check in here."  
I didn't wait for a reply as i took a step into Elsa's neat bedroom.  
OoOo  
"It's all locked," Merida reported as i adjusted the couch, the sun had started to sink into the horizon so we had decided to continue our search after some sleep. I relaxed (tried to, its hard when your sister's missing) and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts run wild. _So much to think of_, I thought of where Elsa could possibly be.  
_Who else was still alive? _I wondered as I raised my eyebrows in deep thought.  
_My phone_, i joked.  
Wy eyes flew wide open, My phone! i tip-toed to the kitchen where Merida was making some hot chocolate for herself. I ran over to the phone and called Elsa's number, of course, Mother had given her a phone for Christmas before they had left forever.  
The phone rang for what seemed like and eternity, my foot was tapping on the timber floor impatiently when her voice mail cheerfully replied,  
"Hey! Elsa here, please leave a message or press one for more."  
Annoyed, I smashed the phone down to the kitchen bench and gave a small, frustrated wail.  
OoOo  
_This is the first day, _I realized as i stared at the white wall, listening to the strange eerie silence. The dark room scared me as i listened for a growling sound.  
We have survived one day of this new world.  
Or at least i have.  
Elsa POV  
Pain shot up through my leg like a lightning bolt. My eyes became huge as i tried with all the strength i had left to keep myself from screaming. Pain won and i howled like a wolf to the moon. I tried to sit up but stopped straight away as i felt my leg stiffening. The pain was un bearable, i sat there painfully but muted, I wasn't an idiot. I knew that if i screamed again i would be zombie food.  
Then i heard it,  
Shuffling sounds came from close behind me. My eyes squinted shut as i rolled into a vulnerable ball.  
_I'm so sorry Anna_. I thought, _I failed you Anna I'm so sorry._  
I felt a single tear roll down my cheek but i didn't know if it was because of the pain or my broken promise.  
"No," I whispered to myself, eyes opening.  
"I haven't broken my promise, No matter where you are I will find you." _But they wont wait_, a voice in my head screamed. _your here to stay_. Fear surged through me.  
"But i made a promise that as the world come to an end, I'll be here to hold her hand, cause I'm her sister and we should never be apart."  
The Moon was staring down at me in the huge winter night sky, painted black with stars crowding it. I was staring at the sky when a huge filthy hand grabbed my mouth and squeezed hard. I tried to scream, i was being kidnapped, I knew it was a human because the flesh wasn't rotten, I tried to scream as someone else pulled me by my injured leg, I suddenly felt hazy, I couldn't hear anything, my ears refused, all my energy had gone to not blacking out. Pain pumped up my leg like blood pumped by my heart.  
"It's just another one hey?" A deep voice chuckled. the man that was pulling my leg had said that, I felt so helpless as my eyes filled with fear and pain._ I need to be free i_ thought. _For Anna_. I found a bit of energy to spare and bit down hard into the man's hand, feeling blood swell up.  
He let go of my mouth and shook his hand, my vision still had spots in the corners so couldn't recognize who the man was.  
The man punched the back of my head, "Stupid little rich girl," I paused, I knew this man... His voice was... Familiar. The man that had my swollen leg, lifted one hand to send the man away. The familiar voice kicked a nearby rock and walked away. _This is my chance_, I thought. Without a second to loose, I kicked the feared person with my UN-injured leg. I didn't have much time for victory as I got up and backed away.

The man held his face in his hands, that was dripping slowly in blood. _God, _I thought, _he's gonna be pissed._ And I was right, he cracked his nose back to place and whistled for back up. Three blurry figures showed up with what looked like... _SHOTGUNS!_ I turned the other direction and attempted to run the opposite way, but I was too slow. A fist hit me at the back of the head which made drop on to my bruised leg.  
_No_! I screamed in the inside as my leg cracked. (It didn't fall of it just broke) I couldn't bare the pain and I screamed.  
_For Anna_! A small part of me wailed as I commando crawled to a stick that was laying peacefully in the bloodstained grass. My blood. I realized slowly as I got closer that my hazy vision had let me down, it was a hockey stick!_ My_ hockey stick!  
I couldn't compare to the pain I was feeling right now, for Anna. I remembered fighting with Anna, that fight went on for a year, I had closed my door on her and never let her into my heart, that changed after a while, but that was the worst pain I had felt. Lightning blazed my eyes as I stumbled on.  
A tear streamed down my face as I saw the men, one slightly limping and the other holding his thumb. I realized the men looked amused, I had only gone a meter the whole time, "I'll never let you go," I whispered to the breeze, hoping Anna might catch my words like a bird.  
"I will find you. "  
The men chuckled and put a disgusting, puke stained bag onto my head. It smelt terrible and i had to swallow bile as they picked me up, from my injured leg again. I didn't have any strength. A single tear streamed down my face as I closed my eyes and blacked out.  
OoOoOo  
Anna POV  
_The zombie Taking over this town, they should worry_. I thought looking up at the dawn light. _We will stay_. Clouds that looked like Howling ghosts swirled around the moon.  
I wonder if zombies can swim, I thought as i imagined a sea painted red, with creatures moaning below the decks.  
Maybe.  
A thought of Elsa's smile popped into my mind, but i pushed it away, a stream of tears rolling down my cheek. _No_. I must distract myself. It was hard, Elsa was the only focus in my mind. When everything's wrong she makes it right but she wasn't here to make this right.  
I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying.  
**Flash back Nine years ago**  
"Mummy and Daddy haven't come back," I cried, feeling Elsa put the blankets over my legs.  
"They let us go."  
Elsa sighed and took a seat next to me.  
"I'll never let you go," she whispered in my ear.  
"Even when darkness kills the light, I'll always be here."  
Our family had been quite wealthy and we had servants to usually put us to bed, but Elsa always put me to bed. I loved her. She was the best Sister ever.  
I closed my eyes, the sun was going down and I yawned.  
"The sky's still awake... So I'm awake!" I yawned.

Elsa giggled, kissing my forehead in a sisterly way. "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you as long as I'm right here," she said walking over to the candle (we were old fashioned and liked saving the environment) and blew it out.  
"But your over there now," I teased.

"Goodnight Anna. Close your eyes," she giggled as she waved good bye.

"We can make it with out parents... Right?" I asked. Worry wrinkles spreading my face.  
"Yes we will, Together."  
"Together?"  
"Together."  
**OoOoOo Elsa POV-**  
I opened my blurry eyes only to find them falling closed again.  
I heard muttering and whispering from every side of me but was to dizzy and weak to check. I opened my eyes, although still foggy, I could see through them enough to see where I was.  
We were in a huge building, with rusty unpainted walls closing in on the sky and my freedom. On every corner i looked, I saw a tiny square room with bloody walls and UN-painted floors. The square rooms each had one dirty, moldy toilet and a blood coloured bed. The bloody bed could only fit a very small child, it had no mattress and was covered in thin sheets with unknown stains. The stone floor was covered in what looked like dead, small insects which were rotting and had been eaten by bigger bugs or maggots. There where specks of blood everywhere from men that had tried to escape life, but came back as a walker with a still heart, Moaning in the claustrophobic sell.  
But the sell had been cleared, and no zombies remained. I moved my head over at the other endless line of cells, all the same. The cells had small bars as windows on every wall, so that whoever lived in these filthy places could talk to other people. In the other rooms.  
A jail.  
I heard someone walking towards we. I tried to turn around but my hands were tied on one of the bars of the sells. I could see that all the other people beside were having the same problems, as they pulled on the rustic chains, hoping to escape this nightmare.  
A black cloth that smelt like unknown filth covered my fearful eyes, blocking me from light and hope.  
I heard the man that tied my eyes grunt and walk over to the next person.  
I struggled on the sharp chains and bashed at the bar, hoping someone would help me.  
My leg had started to scream in pain again, like fire burning you alive, my leg was far from repair.  
All i could hear was a tap dripping somewhere far and the heavy and hoarse breathing from everyone around me. Fear surged through my head, I had no idea where I was but worst of all, I had no idea where Anna was.  
"Hello, Everyone. I will just be going through some explanations before we get started," a deep voice called to everyone, the sound of his steel toecap boots clicking as he walked past me echoed through the walls. His breath behind my neck was foul and rotten, like he was a walker himself. His footsteps slowly stopped and he started talking.  
"You are in the Mohair German Jail facility" He called out, letting his voice echo before continuing.  
"This is where you will be spending the rest of your days."  
Jail! I thought, tasting the foul smell in my mouth, no wonder!  
"You will all be used for the good of your country, we will be experimenting this new sickness on you all to help find a cure," he called. I could hear a faint whining from the end of the line, but the man continued.  
"The army have failed keeping the numbers of the sick under control, so we decided to take their place."  
Fear bolted through me like a bolt of lightning. They couldn't do that!  
"You will all be given a cell. The cell you get will come in alphabetical order," his voice boomed around the small jail as he got closer to the start of the line.  
"You will be punished severely if you are caught escaping," my mouth was quivering now. _Punished?_ _What had the world come to_!  
The man started calling out names (who knows how he got the names of the people he kidnapped) in alphabetical order, he walked slowly on as the footsteps walked away, one after the other.  
His boots scraped the ground and he stopped, right in front of me. I could feel his breath tickling my nose as his smelling mouth called.  
"Elsa Erindale,"  
I heard a key fumble inside the lock on my chains and clicked open.  
At that point I hit the man in front of me with my head, feeling cool blood run down my face. I fell onto my injured leg and screamed. This leg was more than broken now.  
I swallowed my second scream and started to shuffle away on the ground. It was no use, I fought back tears as the man crouched down and punched me on my cheek. I didn't want these evil people to see me cry.  
He stood up and cleared his throat as he commanded someone to drag me by my hands, still blindfolded to who knows where. Figures of strangers stared at me as I was being dragged past. I heard moans and screams coming from every direction. _This place is sick_. The last thing I heard as I closed my eyes in misery was the deep voice of the man with the boots, his shadow hovering above my dragging body.  
"Hmmm, brave, strong, manipulative? Maybe we can put your skills to good use. Flynn! Get that lazy Jack here right now!"  
OoOoOo


	6. A Punch of Revenge

**HI! I'm sorry that this was slow but I am a procrastinator and always expect the Elsa's Pov to drag a bit okay? Right here it is if you're still reading.**

**Elsa's** pov

I opened my eyes, the sunlight bathing on my skin as I lay on my back. I tried closing my eyes again. What had happened yesterday seemed like a nightmare and it was something I didn't want to deal with today. Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep. Pictures of Anna's face as I was drowning in the wave of walkers circled my mind until those two words hit me like a tonne of bricks. _I promise_. Dang, I despised those words right now, hoping they would just vanish, _you can't undo the past_. And the voice in my head was right. I looked around me, but it was too dark to really see anything. I tried to lever by body up using my hands but something pulled my arms that kept it in a fixed position. My hands and legs were tied to the bed with what felt like strong rope._ Great, I'm gonna die now, I'm gonna be slaughtered and I'm gonna to be used as meat like that one TV show called 'The dead time'._ I shook the idea away, knowing that I couldn't afford to think about death.

I stared down at my leg. (Gross part I guess…) The leg was bent the other direction, filled with thickened blooded and what looks like a…lighter. My almost lifeless leg was purple from the lack of blood flow, yet still able to spurt out plasma like a fountain. _Geez, it's far from repair if I'm stuck here._ I grunted, trying to break the rope by force, but something didn't feel right. A quiet noise echoed in the room, by the sound of the echo, it's a big room. I heard a shuffle coming closer, then a dreadful moan._ Shoot_, _walkers! _I looked around, the walker's figure was getting dangerous close. I try again, hoping that this time I would set myself free. But I was mistaken. The zombie came closer, aiming at my neck. Its head was only inches away when I hit the walker using my forehead. It fell back, landing on one of my tied up hands, teeth first. I was fortunate that it broke the rope enough to free my hand as I pushed it away. I began untying my other limbs, forgetting about my broken leg. Stupidly enough, I jumped down from the concrete slab onto my feet and I collapsed under my own weight. _Come on!_ I felt like I need the award for the stupidest action of the year! The walker, which had already recovered from my head-butt, was closing in the gap between us.

I stood, balancing on one foot with my hands fisted, preparing for a fight. The zombie grew more determined and fastened its pace, groaning louder than any other walker I've heard before. I throw my fist and planted it on its rotten cheek. A splat of its foul blood went flying out of the walker's jaws followed by the rest of the zombie's parts. _Damn, Good punch. _The walker landed, head first onto a sharp wooden spike before the head almost completely exploded into a pile of red flesh. Some body fluid even landed onto my already blood-stained woolly T-shirt. I flatted my shirt before leaning onto the slab for support. I look around, I could only see within five meters before the darkness swallows the room. I hear a small shuffle again then a slow clap.

"Good job, A for effort," the voice laughed. It sounded like a young man around my age probably.

I gulped as I try sound fearless, "W-who's there?"

He must've notice the trembling in my voice and tried to reassure me, "Hey, it's okay, I'll show you the exit."

_He sounds honest enough. _A hand grabbed mine and it dragged me to somewhere I don't know.

"Kay, two five oh, section be twelve, clear!" The voice shouted.

The iron door slid open with a loud creek, giving me a hug of warm wind. The light entered through the front door as I sighed in relief. He looked at me with a kind smile. The man had snowy hair, striking- I mean unusual sapphire eyes and pale skin. He has a tall slender stature. The clothing he wore was a blue hooded sweater, with synthetic frost collecting around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom. He wore no shoes that exposed his whole pale feet. A sash covered his top left shoulder and ended at his waist line. It was packed with bullets and small round white globes that ticked quietly.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he says to me.

I looked at him in a confused expression, "What feels good?"

"Finally being out the stink hole, killing a dead dude and escaping, what isn't there to like" He began to walk ahead, leaving me to drag behind, "You comin'?"

I showed my leg. He seemed even more surprised than I was yet still showing a glint in his eyes that he knew or expected it_. Strange…_

"Um, yea, I um forgot about that," He messed his hair, "Wait here."

I giggled. He came back with a broken down wheelchair with creaky pear shaped metal cylinders as wheels, a ripped pillow as the base and I don't even know what the back support was made of but without hesitation I attempted to hop to him. I sat myself down, shocked how comfortable the wheeled whatever it is was before he pushed the chair around.

The acrid smell of burning smoke and creosote slightly tainted the air, a striking change from the strong smell of dead corpses. The road we travelled on became choked with walking pedestrians: some play fighting, talking and riding bicycles.

"But how, this is incredible," I finally murmured.

The man's arm was resting on the wheelchair's rims, had just finished castigating a wobbly cyclist for cutting him off. He looked over at me and smiled, "You said it, the West acre, section twelve in all of its former glory. A little crowded, for my taste. The North acre is more like my type, calm, quiet and you're allowed to make trouble," He winked.

The section of road we travelled on now cut across the side of a hill and a knobby stone bridge allowed passage over a rushing creek before the road began carving switchbacks up another hillside, this one rimmed with wooden and stone buildings and colourful plants. I stared around in awe when he stopped the silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, name's Jack, Jackson if you're fancy,"

I winced at a sudden bump on the rocky street before I spoke, "Elsa."

The wheelchair stopped in front of a large oak wood. A man stood beside the gate with a n emotionless face, his hands glued to a stretched sniper rifle. He was short and muscular with square shoulders and black, close cropped hair. He had a scarred face made slightly uneven by his nose, which had been broken at some time in the past. Shivers ran up my spine when a thought crept into my mind, _why does he have scars, does it have anything to do with the room_? The man opens the gate, letting a stream of golden light spread. Jack pushed the chair through the door into what looked like a cafeteria. The room was filled with sunshine and armed people. Everyone turned to face at me with icy stone stares like I was guilty of murder. I could feel my pulse beating in my ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of my mouth at regular, gasping intervals. The tension in the room was rising rapidly. I suddenly found interest to my braid, believing that looking away might have stopped such an awkward stare down. Everything was dead silent; you could even hear a random pen fall to the ground. Jack pushed the wheelchair to a certain group of five people.

The man who dropped the pen broke the silence with a simple, "Hi. Name's um Herc-Hercules"

He seemed very fidgety until Jack filled him in, "Yeah his name is Hercules and these awesome people are Megara, Snow, Esmeralda and Eric,"

**Hercules** was a very slender and extremely muscular, top-heavy man. He was medium skin, almost to a point he looked spray tanned and had both orange hair and eyebrows. His outfit was extremely fortified with a gun strapped around his back and a small pistol shoved on his shoe.

**Megara** was also slender but with angular features, very fair skin and lengthy gloomy auburn hair. She had beautiful deep purple eyes and lavender eyelids as well as a lavender riot police outfit with a low cut neckline and each gold medallion buttons on both sides of her straps.

**Snow** was a beautiful, pale skinned lady. Her facial expression was almost empty like she was forced to look mad. Snow had rosy cheeks, pink lips, tiny black hair, tanned eyes. Her red torn headband had a bow and was tilted to one side covered with holes and hand sown patches. She tightened her grip on a baseball bat and adjusted her red grenade.

**Esmeralda** had long wavy black hair and blood red lips. Her emerald green eyes watched my every movement coldly. She wore a dress consisting of a stained white off-the-shoulder top with puffy elbow-length sleeves, collar and a very brief V-cut. She had a pink head band that ties her hair back.

**Eric** seemed familiar yet quite handsome. (_Probably a playboy)_. He had shadowy hair, ice blue eyes, navy pants, black boots and a v-shaped blood covered shirt branded… Disney University. I gritted my teeth, I knew he was familiar, that was the man who beat me up at my next door neighbour's place.

He picked up at my anger as he looked at Jack, "What is this rich b-."

I cut him off as I reeled my left fisted hand let it collide directly on his nose. I heard the cracking of his jawbone as my fist sunk into his nose. I felt like I threw an anchor onto his broken dumb face. The force of my blow knocked him back a few steps, his feet as confused as his mind. The room that already began to talk once again fell in sullen silence as he felt his face and looked at me with feared and watery eyes. He looked down at his hand which was dripping in blood when his facial expression changed from scared to really, and I mean really heated. I stood up from the wheelchair, without even thinking of my leg and prepared myself for a fight. _Thank God I got boxing lessons for a few years. _ Jack, who witnessed the whole scene, was waving his hands out as if pleading before he began talking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what in the world was that," He looked at me.

I stole the pistol from Hercules and pointed at Eric, who was coincidentally, pointing one at me already. The whole cafeteria pulled out a gun and went on full guard.

"Wait Elsa, calm down," He put his hands in the air, "You're just."

I cut him off, "You don't know what I am, but I know exactly who you sick people are."

Everyone inside the room loaded their guns and aim it at my forehead. But I held my ground and didn't surrender, hoping something, anything would save me...or even someone.

_STOP, PLEASE STOP, find your humanity._

**How was it? Was it good, bad? Please review us of what you think cause we're getting lonely :(. ANYWAY keep up your amazing reading and have a great day.**

**~Mary (Elsa)**


	7. Sandwiches

**Hey guys so my internet died so the next chapter might take a while -about 2 days maybe- so I'm sorry! another boring Anna chappie! :P actually you have to read another one after this before you get back to elsa...sorry!**

**but i'm happy with my next to chapters and i hope you'll be happy to, we get to meet Hans and a couple 'o' fellas **

**happy feading (****F****anfiction R****eading****) -v-**

* * *

**Anna POV**

"Morning Sunshine!" Merida mockingly sneered as she threw two terribaly burnt pancakes at me, one landed on my face, making me startle as i jump up from the couch. The other landed on the floor beside the couch, its burnt edges blending with the dark timber floor.

I put on my best are-you-serious face and pointed at the pancake lying alone on the floor.

"Firstly, you are never cooking for me again, and secondly, I'm not eating that!" Merida looked at the pancake thrown on the dirty floor with an amused smile.

"No breakfast for you then."

I yawned rubbing my itchy eyes as i stood up and stalked over to the kitchen, kicking my legs lazily in front of each other as I grabbed a packet of shapes(type of crackers) from the pantry which was running low on food.

As i turned around, popping a shape into my mouth, I saw four heads sticking out from the window watching me emotionlessly. (I know, went to the plot quick)

I forgot about my packet of shapes, dropping them on the ground and trading it for a black frying pan on the bench top my friend Rapunzel had given to me.

"Show yourself, but don't come in, wait never mind come in and show yourself!" I shouted to the four people. Ugh i rolled my eyes in frustration, why did that side of me always come out, the side that talks way too much.

I held my frying pan high in the air. I hope one of them is Elsa, i thought, please let one of them be Elsa.

The four people slowly walked away from the stained window and headed for the house's door.

I frowned, No Elsa.

OoOo

"Nice place," a thin girl with blonde bangs covering her face commented shyly.

A boy next to her nodded in agreement. he had brown hair with freckles sprinkled on his face and a terrible posture.

A guy with brown hair and green eyes, tall and very dreamy winced at me as i felt my cheeks redden.

Next to him was a tall girl with two long braids, she had a wicked sneer and she looked like she just went for a swim in mud.

They all blinked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow, my pan was still high in the air and i was still in the kitchen, right next to my packet off shapes that had let out its substances and fallen everywhere.

There were a few 'umms' and 'errs' before i saw the girl with bangs step forward, her eyes huge. she looked strait past me.

"Merida!" The girl screamed, racing past me and hugging her friend Merida that I didn't see coming in.

Merida's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my gosh Astrid i haven't seen you the whole spring break!" Merida squeaked, a huge smile crossing her face.

"You never called me!" Astrid replied.

Merida finally seemed to notice i was there, she turned to me and introduced everyone.

"Astrid, Hiccup, Ruff-nut and Hans,"

They all turned to me and said "Hi!" as their names were called, like a teacher marking the role.

Merida turned to me and gave me her best puppy eyes, which were hard to take seriously with her puffy hair.

"Anna please, please, please can they stay?!" She wined.

"Yeah, You'll need us," Astrid pointed out, "We know were Elsa could be,"

I froze staring at them in annoyance.

"Hey, how do you know about Elsa?"

The four of them stared guiltily at the pattern of the floor.

"Well we saw her being taken..."

I rolled my eyes, they didn't tell us when they saw!

"Where guys?"

Hiccup replied this time, pointing at the window.

"Town centre maybe... To the golden Pub. We saw some guys taking her, probably drunk."

Why would they take her there? I thought.

"Okay, Fine." I said crossing my arms and finally putting my pan down on the kitchen bench.

"B-But we leave now!"

I demanded, pointing at the ground.

"Right now."

"After a snack," the group of four begged.

OoOo

Hans grabbed my ham sandwich and took a huge bite out of it, winking at me as he put it back down on my plate.

"We really do Finnish each others sandwiches," he smirked, his dreamy eyes locking on mine.

I sighed, me and Hans had been talking for an hour.

He had been so nice and i felt my heart melting every time he talked to me. My heart beat like a lunatic heart every time he asked me a question and he was so hot!

His hair was perfectly flat and formal to suit his romantic manner and he wore a black business suit, so formal, so cute!

He smiled his flirtatious smile at me and leaned in, we were standing next to the pantry while the others were laughing on the couch. Hans whispered in my ear, making sure that the others on the couch couldn't hear, we were just about to save Elsa but Merida's so called 'school' friends were too hungry.

"Can I say something crazy?" He asked.

I felt goosebumps slide up my spine.

"What?" I shuffled forward.

"Im in love with you!"

I gasped, leaning even closer.

"Can i say something just as crazy?" I didn't wait for his reply as i smiled in excitement.

"I love you too!"

I didn't care that i had just met him today, I knew it was true love, and time couldn't change anything! We were meant to be (cheesy *face palm*) I flung my self towards him and felt his lips meet mine. My heart melted but i couldn't help but notice his gasp as he broke free, smiling awkwardly.

"It's time to go now,"

Ruff-nut shouted across the room, laughing as she saw me jump.

I stood up and stretched my legs, pins and needles shivering up my feet.

"Coming."

I say, walking behind everyone, focusing on everyones shoes.

* * *

**did ya likey? XD hope you did, please review, me and M are going to 10 chapters only if reviews dont pop up on the screen, if you guys even care**

**bye love V-Anna**


	8. Golden Pub

**hey here is the next chapter... i don't know about this one being that good... please tell me whatyou think because i put in unnecessary avents in here and also anna acts a bit stupid. well no one wants my excuses right! XD here ya go! any ideas what should happen next with Anna? because most of you are quiet. well thanks for the favs and follows(lol 1 but still! thx)**

**here ya go-**

* * *

I hurried along the abandoned sidewalks with the others. The axe we had found in my shed pinched my palm. I'm holding it to tight, i thought. The wind slapped my cheeks carrying the smell of rusted metal, rotting takeout and of course... The rotten taste of zombies. The gritty concrete roads were abandoned. Blue, red and yellow cars were flipped onto their backs, some alight with flames.  
"Spot-o," I whispered, Looking at a yellow Ute.  
I exhaled, trying to stay calm when we turned the alley way, if tourists would come here now, they would be sure it was called 'zombie alley' or 'bloody alley' instead of cafe alley.  
Moans echoed in the dirty air and Zombies bumped into each other.  
"Trying to get into pub?" A deep female voice whispered behind us as our whole group hid behind the closest building.  
I turned to see a girl with tanned skin and black, long hair. She wore some converts, a jumper and some track-pants, better than my bright red T-shirt and fluro-green jeans that might as well say 'eat me' on them.  
"Yeah, can you help us?" Merida beckoned, trying her stupid puppy dog eyes on who i later realised was a shy girl called Pocahontas, she was in my English class at school.  
She was alone as she beckoned us. I heard a dog whine somewhere close as she started to state what we would do.  
"Show me your best zombie face."  
We all stretched our arms up and i tried to mimic the first zombie i had seen, the one that almost bit me, the one that Elsa had saved me from.  
Elsa. :(  
"No," Pocahontas chuckled as Hans gave her a very fake growl.  
"Raw!"  
I felt heat swell in my chest.  
Back off. I thought, he's mine.  
"Make a growling sound and limp, only stretch your arms slightly."  
I copied everyones zombie-selves and in no time Pocahontas nodded.  
"That'll do."  
OoOoOo  
"Are you sure they'll buy it," Astrid chimed in as another car alarm wailed somewhere in the distance.  
"Trust me," Pocahontas replied, taking the first step to the flesh-eating rippers, to her possible death.  
Everyone followed her, obviously trusting her completely.  
Cigarette smoke was hanging in the air and tickling my nose. The smell is the only reason i'm doing this, i thought. Then an image of Elsa popped into my head and i followed them.  
No. I'm doing this all for Elsa.  
The zombies didn't notice us, they acted as though we were one of them.  
I tried to hold in a gasp as one of those ugly things bumped into me, the smell of blood and guts in his breath (if zombies breath...)  
We were unrecognisable, walking stupidly around, slowly edging our way towards the golden bar.  
Then i heard it.  
I phone rang in someones pocket.  
Hans reached into his pocket and pulled out a black iPhone 5C, with a white cover that said 'trouble maker' on it in red. He answered his wailing phone.  
"Hello?"  
I grabbed his phone and threw it at the ground as all the zombies turned to us, looking angry but hungry. "Oops sorry," i said watching the phone smash into a million pieces. "I mean, not sorry!"  
Ooh no.  
The Zombies sneered greedily in hunger as they raced towards us.  
"Are you a complete idiot!" Astrid and I spat at him in unison.  
"No," he sneered staring at me cruelly. But he seemed to be meaning me as he spat,  
"But you are."  
He grabbed a pocket knife from his T-shirt pocket and flipped the closest person to him who happened to be Merida over, so that he was holding her waist and had the sharp knife against her neck.  
"You truly are stupid Anna, you just met me... And you were so desperate, you let me stay with you,"  
No! My heart broke into a million pieces. That idiot! He cheated on me he would pay.  
"What!" Astrid flared in anger.  
My hand went over my mouth to stop the taste of betrayal seeping in.  
A zombie grabbed ruff-nut and she screamed as it pulled her away for lunch.  
"No!" Astrid's high pitched squeal echoed as Hiccup held her back from grabbing her friend.  
Astrid's head flung back into a depressing wail.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Hans smiling cruelly, a huge zombie came and scratched him in the arm. He flinched and backed away.  
Zombies were surrounding us and closing in with their hungry snorts and I could just hear Merida gasping for air as the knife tightened its sharp grip on her exposed throat.  
Great, I thought.  
This is turning out to be the best day ever.  
Scratch that! The best week ever!  
OoOoOo  
Everyone ran into the bar once ruff-nut was eaten, the zombies had almost grabbed Astrid as well. We sat down against the wall, closing all the doors.  
All the pain in my heart was unbearable  
"Fools," hans sneered, him and Merida were the only people left standing.  
I thought of the little girl i used to be, same face same name but a different me, if only she knew her world was sinking.  
Ill never be the same, I thought desperately as hans smirked at me as my melting heart sunk away.  
He should have thought of the heart he broke.  
My world washed away like dirt in a shower.  
No one knows how i really feel, I thought, thinking of Elsa tidying her hair, of Merida sneering her mocking smile, of Hans. I forgot about everything, my vision hazing from tears, hans was all I could see. He didn't look cute anymore, he looked evil.  
"Why did you do this to me, How could you!"  
He laughed, hair messed up and flung over his face, not so neat anymore, What a lunatic.  
"Looky here, when i play, I never stay so go run behind your Elsa, your little heart will always be alone,"  
No!  
A tear streamed down my face. Sadly he noticed and pushed on.  
Seeing that he had hit a delicate spot about Elsa and being alone.  
"Your a terrible kisser by the way," Hiccup stared at me tilting his head.  
"Wait, you kissed Hans?"  
I gulped.  
"She was so desperate for love that she came running for me,"  
Suddenly Hans groaned in agony, letting Merida fall. Astrid ran to Merida who was gasping heavily and dragged her away to a corner, far from Hans.  
Hans meanwhile grabbed his hand, which had a huge scratch run along it.  
His eyes were filled with fear as he whined, muttering 'no' constantly that you might think he escaped from the insane asylum place.  
"Help me now!" He shouted, death staring anyone his eyes could catch.  
I walked towards him, red in anger.  
"Your so mean! You don't deserve our help, because you dumped me not because you threatened Merida, well that too but- ugh!" Why did that side of me always have to come out at the worst time.  
Hans stumbled over to a couch next to the pub serving place and groaned, holding his scratch, no-one came to help him. He fainted in agony.  
Wow.  
I turned away from Hans, trying to get my mind of his sweet betrayal.  
Lets look at this place.  
The pub was shaped like a huge 'O'. In the centre of the 'o' was the serving table, glass was smashed everywhere and cigarette smoke filled the air.  
Tables and chairs were knocked over and scattered everywhere and old pictures on the wall were hung un strait. But the thing that mostly bothered me was that I couldn't see Elsa anywhere.  
"You said Elsa would be here!" I turned to Astrid who was still helping Merida get up. She also looked confused.  
"Yeah Hans told us that she was..."  
We all stared at Hans,he was twitching in his sleep, but as he groaned his eyes opened, there was no life in his bloodshot eyes anymore, no warmth in his clean skin, no beating in his chest. He was standing up now, heading towards  
Me. He moaned and stretched his hands out, shuffling towards me, craving me, wanting me... But as food.  
I walked back as he came closer, matching every step to his.  
My heart rate quickened, like a bird flapping helplessly in its cage, a warm blast of air hit my forehead...sweat? I could feel hairs prickling up my spine as Hans, a zombie moaned.  
Astrid came over, holding the rusty axe that i had left in the middle of the bar. I closed my eyes as Astrid smashed Hans to pieces.  
He growled a few times at the splashing sound the axe made but after the third hit, he was silent and so was the room.  
He's gone.  
"Come on," Merida gasped, recovering from her strangle.  
"Lets head to the centre of the pub, the doors wont last forever,"  
I followed everyone gingerly to the centre of the pub, letting my red hair cover my eyes. I sighed. My heart was still beating rapidly and i took three deep breaths.  
I sighed as reality hit me once again.  
No Elsa, No Hans  
Those two got the best piece of my heart, now i'd be looking for the rest of it, I muttered.  
I might as well join them i thought as i looked around. Everything is clean, and blue and dead. There's no point in living if you have no one to live it with.  
It was useless, living in this world, we would all die eventually why bother fighting a battle you know your gonna lose?  
It's like breaking diamonds with your hand.

"Let the rain wash away all the pain!"  
I heard Pocahontas scream at a wall as she grabbed a huge bottle and glugged it down.  
"What are you doing!" Merida tried to yank the bottle from Pocahontas sticky hands, but she swung the bottle up again, emptying the bottle.  
She turned to us, looking a little crazy.  
She's drunk, i suspected.  
"If its trouble that your looking for, here i am,"  
She took another bottle, but with green glass and a 18+ sticker on it (Pocahontas and Anna are only sixteen) and shook it, watching as the lid popped off, flying into the air.  
"Everything is messed up, don't fight the urge!"  
I walked towards her, There was an old voice in my head that was holding me back, probably my inner Elsa, but i didnt care, it didn't matter anymore, it didn't matter.  
I took the bottle from Pocahontas and gulped down the rest of it, watching as everyones face stared in horror at my under aged drinking, i shrugged inside, there are no rules anymore right?  
Then Elsa flew into my mind, she looked upset, she shook her head and walked away. I opened my eyes, i hadn't realised they were closed.  
The image of Elsa flung me back to reality, a sixteen year old shouldn't be drinking!  
I felt like my head was filled with dynamite as i spat out the alcohol, making my fluro-green pants soggy.

I felt so sick as i looked at Merida who was far more than angry.  
Whoops.  
"Drop the bottle man!" She grimaced looking at the green bottle like it was a worm.  
I dropped the bottle, letting it smash to a thousand pieces and fly everywhere.  
Whoops.  
"Never take the easy way out if its like that!" She shouted, acting like my new sister, but much meaner than Elsa.  
"I just-" but there was no excuse i could think of.  
I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, Merida was right, I guess.  
"Lets get a little shut eye," she sneered but as she walked away i heard her mutter.  
"Even my three little brothers are more mature,"  
Whoops.

The sun was blinding me, i had been sleeping on a blanket that we found in the janitors cupboard, probably a rag.  
I yawned, stretching my arms until they hurt.  
I turned at the window, hoping the zombies had gone. They had all disappeared.  
Strange, i thought... I'll check that later.  
I saw a bird fly high in the air from a window, they have no idea how i feel, i thought as i saw them joyfully land on a high branch.  
Its a new day, i know how to feel.  
My heart felt hollow, nothing was left to live for.  
The apocalypse had changed us all, i was a new girl.  
A girl who had lost her sister.  
If only someone in this pub knew how i felt.  
I turned around to check the scenery. Merida had scraped together some cards and was playing snap with her bestie Astrid.  
"Snap!" She laughed as she flicked her last card; A Queen on top of Astrid's king.  
I turned to the centre of the pub.  
Hiccup was drinking with Pocahontas, who had calmed down since yesterday.  
I looked at the bottles, coke zero, good.  
Then I listened to the walkers banging on the door desperately. It would be a lot easier to join them. I thought.  
Is it healthy to feel this way?  
Then i remembered Merida's words about taking the easy way out.  
I sigh, opening the door and letting the zombies spill in, to check why so many had disappeared, my frying pan that i had taken with me was glued in my hands, ready to strike a corpse, any corpse. I just needed something to take out all my anger on. As the door flew open, zombies piled in, falling on top of each other. Like a human pyramid. they were all dead.  
Dead?  
I examined the bullet holes on the zombies heads, someone was here last night to kill them.  
Someone with a gun.  
A zombie snarled and before I could jump back it grabbed Me  
I struggled as it dragged me away.  
I could only feel my heart racing in my chest, like a lunatic.  
It grabbed me and pulled me down,  
Hello Elsa...I'm coming.

* * *

**Okay let meh get one thing strait: i know that Anna is being stupid oging 'ahh elsa im coming" but just think: **

**She has lost EVERYTHING she cares about:**

**her heart wich was stolen by Hans O_O, she has lost her sister( She think elsa is dead but she isn't)and her boyfriend and her family.**

**so have fun with Mary's-Elsa's POV**

**love V-**

**PS: do you guys want Anna to be Kidnapped to where Elsa is or do you want her to get the flu as a plot twist? **

**just a little discussion for ya'll ;P**


	9. Bring it On

**Really boring I know. Don't judge this chapter plz, this is really just to introduce people.**

Elsa's pov

"STOP, PLEASE STOP! FIND YOUR HUMANITY!"

I looked around to find the owner of the pleading voice, _she sounded desperate. _I saw a rusting brobdingnagian staircase leading up to a miniscule figure that carried… a frying pan? The 'weapon' the figure wielded was shaking ferociously by the mysterious person; _this girl is scared out of her mind._

"Everyone please, please, please stop with this nonsense," the calming voice said, "Calm down people, this is just a lone girl with nothing to hide."

A few people were convinced and lowered their weapons, I, and many others are exceptions, too proud to _let it go_. I looked at my arms, surprised that I was shaking as well. Everyone still seemed tense, looking at each other with worried and unconvinced faces.

Jack broke the silence, "Punzie's right. How about everyone," he looked at me sternly, "_Everyone _lower their weapons."

I dropped Hercules' gun down and raised my hands at the back of my head. Even more people were persuaded, this time over half the cafeteria had been reasoned with. The voice walked down the stair case, creaking in every second step. This girl was roughly 70 foot tall, around my age (18 years old). Her light freckles covered her rosy cheeks and the girl's pink lips contrasted with her fair skin. Punzie, the girl, had golden blonde hair that fell to her ankles and slightly over jade eyes wearing a dress consisting of a lavender bodice, laced with pink ribbons and a V-cut neckline. Her feet, just like Jack's, were bare revealing her perfectly cut toenails. She almost looked identical to Anna due to the lack of seriousness on her face.

By the time they did some more convincing, everyone was calm and peaceful… well except one.

"Eric put the gun down the gun down," A second voice called.

This voice came from the same place Punzie did. Her pale skin looked fake, as well as her shiny curly black hair and her grey heartless eyes. She had a crimson dress with a gold trim and a square-cut neckline that showed her collarbone. Her waist held a red belt with a gold buckle that moved up and down for every step she took.

_ "_Okay, who in the world is she and where the hell is everyone coming from?"

_ "_Mother, I can handle this," Punzie called, completely ignoring my questions

"Not another word my dear flower, _mother knows best_," her mother replied, "Now where were we… Ah yes, get Eric someplace else until he feels a little better."

"What do you me-," I was cut off with Eric's menacing laugh.

"See, Eric's sick and know you need some sleep," the mother stated, before she put a slightly wrinkled hand on my shoulder.

"Why wouldI need some sleep?" I asked unconvinced.

"You're precious little cat stuck in a tree, you need help."

"Whoa wait; firstly, I'm _no_ cat."

"Not what I meant."

"_Secondly_, I don't need help and I'm not sleepy."

She grinned evilly, "Are you sure…?"

I began to feel light headed, a spinning sensation of the external environment around me, as I heard Jack calling out to my name in an endless echo. I found even standing was difficult. My every inch in my body was covered in moisture as my limbs shook unendingly. My eyes began to dim; everything was upside-down before I blacked out.

"ELSA!"

oOoOoOo

_The fields were covered in soft grass as it was blanketed with a thick layer of fog. Two feminine shadows walked towards me both with hair with the colour like fire. It was Anna and Merida, eyes locked with mine, but instead in happiness, it was in anger._

_"A-Anna, Merida, are you two alright?" I asked looking at Anna then Merida._

_"We're much more than alright Elsa… or should we say Gothel's puppet."_

_"What, what are you talking about, who's Gothel, just, WHAT?"_

_They began to turn around with a smirk on their faces, "You know exactly what we're talking about."_

_I attempted to sprint towards them, but it was useless, I couldn't move until they disappeared in the fog. My breathing became shallow, coughing up blood every time I tried but I went further into the plains anyway. My life felt as if it was in slow-motion, every step felt like an eternity but the pain didn't fade. I began to run backwards, my vision shrunk till everything looked miniscule. I screamed once more and held my breath, closing my eyes tightly. Visions of fire and explosions zoomed past; voices I knew were screaming and pleading for help. I couldn't take it; all I could do was sob._

_"Anna, Merida, I'm sorry, I'm… sorry."_

I shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and tears, breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was. I was in a hospital room, halved with a single curtain that hid a mysterious patient. I wiped away a tear that was still on my cheek, before noticing that no-one, well, except for the crazy patient next door, was there. The other patient seemed to be mumbling endlessly about "Hats" but he didn't seem to notice the movement of my awakening. I got up, luckily I was still in my old clothes yet my broken leg was covered in a thick cast. I searched around until I found a cane perfect for my condition, well, almost perfect.

My unusual hop caused a stray strand of hair fall forwards that caressed my cheek. The open door on my side let the creak of my movement echo, proving an even more empty hospital. A radio played quietly with muffled songs. I had to leave before someone finds me.

"Well someone is awake early," a frightening voice said behind me.

I turned around, "Y-you must be-,"

She cut me off, "I'm your leader, Gothel," she towered over my body, her shadow making more ferocious than before, "you will be calling me Ma'am now and you will do what I say so please get back in your room and stay there."

"I'm sorry but I have to find my sister."

"You're not going _anywhere_."

_Gothel! I don't believe it!_ _Who does she think she is?_

"I'm not anyone's servant, a puppet even. I know you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is," my voice was dripping in distaste as I gritted my teeth, "And hear my words, if anyone and I mean ANYONE gets in between me and finding my sister, It's not the things outside you'll be worried about."

I saw her eyes light up, accepting the challenge.

"Bring it on… Elsa."

**OOOoooo, Elsa vs Gothel, Fight! I know it was boring and too long for a filler but I needed it to make sense you no. Have a Happy Day! ****J**

**~Mary**


	10. Hill of Humans

**Hi! So this chapter is nothing really, just introducing some new enemies.**

**So i was doing my browsing and I saw that people are complaining because they only have ****_80_**** reviews! Like wow so um we would really like some reviews for the people that read this, there's no biggie in reviewing right?**

**I also feel like I'm getting off track so I need someone to tell me, is this chappie okay? **

**Contact between me and -M is getting hard cause well, we live in different countries.**

**so we need some supporters to help us keep us going.**

* * *

I could hear my heart beating, slowly, i blink, everything is slow, like someone drowsy walking away. I could hear Merida wailing, Astrid repetitively gasping. the beating from my heart had traveled to my ears, and i felt dizzy as i kicked a walker, feeling blood sprinkle on my face. i spit out blood as i feel my breathing quicken, my heart beats faster and the noise travels to my ears. i kick again, attacking the zombies head (gross part) and feeling it crush against my convert shoes.

"Gross," I gasp.

"Anna!" Merida grabbed my hand and pulled me up, checking for any infecting bites or scratches on my blooded skin.

"Bit?" I shake my head, unable to speak as i gasp, feeling my lungs withering. but i knew i wasn't bit.

Merida pulls me up higher, i see everyone awkwardly standing around her, they had all left their little forgetful havens.

"Y'all lucky i killed e'm," a cheery voice murmured from the door, i turned around, whipping my face to a skinny, old man. he was quite short... okay very short and had greying hair. he was waring a ripped T-shirt, but when you think about it, by now everyones clothes were ripped.

His face retorted, like he had been slapped in the face.

"alow me... to introduce myself, i am _rumple_!" he rolled his tongue at his name like a cat purring.

"hey rumple, is this your bar? thanks for killing those thinks, I'm Anna and-" Merida cut me off, i blush... _did i talk to much again?_

"I'm Merida, Anna, Astrid, Hiccup, Pocahontas." astrid flicks her fringe out of her face, watching Rumple with pure suspicion.

"What do you want?"

Rumple fills the air with a high pitched laugh, smiling a strange smile, just plain strange.

I don't know if I should trust him, i thought, thinking of Elsa's suspicious glare.

If only Elsa were here, she'd know what to do... I thought.

"I'm here to help," Rumple snaps me from my grieving, putting his hands in the air' his smile never leaving his face.

he points north, where me, Elsa and Merida had planned to go. where the farms lay, safe and away from walkers.

"We have a farm, safe from zombies, with plenty of food..." my stomach grumbles, as if it had heard the strange mans words, he tilts his head, his smile starting to haunt me.

"Now we all know Y'all can't survive without food,"

"What's the catch?" I ask, thinking of what Elsa would do.

"No catch!" he squeals.

"Except you must stay."

"Why do you care if we stay?"

his smile widens into a huge madman grin.

"You need people to survive, am i right? people need people to be people...people people people!"

_this guy is strange_.

"I don't know... Hiccup?" Astrid is talking now, because i have no idea what Elsa would do now, what would Elsa do? I ask myself gingerly.

Hiccup narrows his eyes.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" he asks.

Rumple whips his face towards Hiccup, who doesn't flinch at all under Rumple's cold stare.

"We don't lie."

OoOoOoOo

I sigh, trying to ignore Rumples terrible singing voice.

Hiccup put his rusted lizard cage on the desk next to my Snow globe that was especially made for me, (it had me, Elsa and a snowman called Olaf in it) and my Frying pan. inside Hiccups cage was a pitch-black lizard that Hiccup had named Toothless.

Astrid also had one, a golden spiked lizard (don't know if there is such thing soz guys ;P) which was laid beside Toothless, I had never met someone with pet lizards until now.

_must be a couple thing_. I sigh, _how would i ever know? My heart will always be alone, according to Hans._

I try to take in my surroundings, still suspiciously glancing at Rumple every now and then.

Everyone jumps on a rusty bed, calling "taken" or "mine" until there is only one bed left.

I sit on the last bed, which is a pink 5 year old bed with Fairy bedding, i roll my eyes, better than nothing!

"So you can live with us!" the sound of Rumples voice makes me tense, something about his voice just... irritated me.

It had taken a day to travel via car to the farm, dragging me further and further away from Elsa, what if she _was_ alive!

The farm was huge!

We had only passed a few walkers on our way to the farm, the air had wiped my cheeks and made them red from the open window as we raced further away from the sky scrapers, from the villages, from the city. as it had become dark the street lights were the only thing that kept the place from pure blackness, Rumple didn't like the car lights, so we didn't use them.

after what seemed for ever the smooth tar road turned into a bumpy, dirt pathway, the car jumped the whole way to the Farm and by the time we had gotten there everyone was awake, holding in their last meal that had seemed like ages ago.

the sun stared down at us as Hiccup had opened the creaking gate.

The farm was huge, plenty acres wide and definitely enough to be a farm. there were crops randomly planted in different nooks and crannies around the farm and two buildings faced each other, one painted with a faded red, probably the barn, and the other painted in an antique white colour.

weeds as tall as us crowded the massive space, begging for a tiny drop of water.

Rumple had taken us high into the white house, into the last room with barred windows, the window viewed the plains that stretched across the farm house.

the room had just enough beds, and had pictures of the beach hung up everywhere, surrounding me like a waterfall.

"Have a look around, dinner is cooking," Rumple's voice faded as he walked down the stairs that creaked every now and then.

I sigh, _what is there to do_? a voice growled in my head, I satisfy myself with following Rumple down the stairs while everyone else made theirselves at home. I had to make sure this place was safe before we settled in. I hold onto the textured railing as i stumble down the flight of stairs, counting each step to distract myself.

_153...154...155 stairs_.

Rumple didn't bother to turn around, he walked to the kitchen, humming a high pitched tune.

I blocked my ears, _god_, i thought,_ i cannot stand that voice for much longer._

I head to the door, Maybe i should look around.

The grass that was once fresh had faded to a dark yellow and the dirt had dried, begging for rain.

I hold my hand above my eyes to block out the scorching sun, The barn was about fifty metres from the house, it had one coat of dark red that was peeling from the heat.

I walked up to it, ignoring the grass that was tickling my ankles, and pulled at the door knob, rattling it till my hand hurt, it was locked. great.

i narrowed my eyes in suspicion, what did they have to hide? what was behind that door?

I step back preparing to smash the door down with my foot, a run and kick. pain shot up my foot. Ouch! i think as i hop back to the barn door, leaning on it.

_I'll just ask Rumple right? _I decided as i turned my back to the barn and headed back to the white tall house, limping the fifty metres.

"Hello Darling!" a cheery female voice called as i walked into the house, I headed to the kitchen, that's where the voice was coming from. _Thank god it's not Rumple_, i thought. _i couldn't stand to hear that voice_.

Some sort of meat was sizzling in the pan, and the lady that had greeted me had her back to me. she had rosy cheeks and golden blonde hair, she wore a light green dress and brown boots, she gracefully walked over to me, giving me a breath-squeezing hug.

"_Hello_ Darling! I am Mrs Belle, but Y'all can call me Tinker Belle, Welcome to the Netherlands Farm!"

I pulled back from her hug, smiling politely and shaking her hand.

"Hi! I'm Anna," I paused, looking for the words i could say, _would it be rude to ask why a door was locked? it might be something private. _I sighed, it was to late, she was already waiting.

"Yes?" she impatiently asked, glancing back at the meat sizzling in the pan.

"Um, do you know what's in the barn? it was locked."

She froze, looking alarmed as she stared at me, after what seemed an eternity, she laughed, pinching my checks painfully.

"Darling your a little nosey one aren't you?"

She let go of my cheeks and turned back to her cooking. i rubbed my poor cheeks as she replied, her voice calming and positive.

"Relax hun, thats just were we keep all the storage, Now, Rumple told me you should get your friends, he's gonna teach you how to use a gun."

OoOoOo

I tense as Rumple stands behind me, breathing into my neck and sending goosebumps up my spine, making me shiver.

he holds out a gun and waits until I finally take it, unsure, _should i be doing this?_ I sceptically think, looking down at Rumple.

I snatch the gun from Rumples hands and try to block out his giggle as he strolls over to the next person.

I weigh the gun in my hands, _this is really heavy!_ i think as I lift it higher, the Gun was huge, and it felt like it weighed as much as _I_ did!

once everyone had received and fiddled with their guns, Rumple started to talk, making me tense once again.

"Now use the trigger, hold the guns and aim for something, small in the distance," He calls, instructing everyone, he grabs a gun from the pile where he had gotten ours and shows us, aiming at a small tree.

I lift my gun in the air, straining it as high as i can.

"Breath in: aim, exhale: _fire_!" He shouts over the huge bang of the gun.( anyone divergent?)

My ears pop and I strain my eyes to see if the bullet had gotten its target, it did.

I sigh, Breathing in and aiming, Exhaling and feeling my thumb push the trigger,, BAM!

The noise fills the air and rings in my ears, I drop the gun and scream, holding my ear as if i could shut out the ringing that was filling my mind.

Rumple mouths something like he is screaming, but i can't hear anything but the ringing in my ears, like standing next to a ringing church bell. Rumple was running to the Barn that had been next to us, spots clouded the edge of my eyes and i felt a tear streaming down my puffy cheek.

I could just see the door swinging open, maybe my bullet had hit the lock, or maybe someone else's.

The red door swung open to reveal a pile of bodies, arms and legs cut off them, the room was painted in a thick rasberry red, just the colour of blood.

Everyone was petrified, their guns lay on the floor and their lesson forgotten. Saws lay beside the piles of bodies, their skin wasn't pale, their eyes were empty but not from being a walker, from death. these people had been murdered, I knew not because of the bodies stacked like a heap of books, but because of the look Rumple gave me.

_If looks could kill... I'd be more than dead._

Everyone is screaming, I can't hear them but i know, I know when someone is scared, i know.

"Run!" I scream. i can just hear myself but it's to late, Rumple, with a look of pure hatred on his face, rounds us up, pointing a gun at our heads. other people that i don't know have come down to see the commotion, and have also grabbed a gun, pointing it at any head.

_Goodbye sun,_ I think as i stare at it for probably the last time, _have a nice billion years left._

I feel the light leaving my skin and sinking away as Rumple closes the door, leaving us in pitch black.

I feel my ears painfully un pop, I can hear!

And then the shouting starts.

And hell breaks loose.

OoOoOoOoO

I shivered, crossing my arms over my body, I was so hungry. It had been about a week since I had last seen the light, or was it a month? no, I sigh, It was a year ago... I don't know, we had been cooped up for to long.

I looked down at my dirty clothes, i was so thin from the lack of food, my stomach growled. oh well, better than eating people.

"Hey," Merida's voice called from beside me, i hadn't even realised she was next to me. I moaned, forcing a smile as I waved at her.

"Hi."

She looked down at the ground, sighing.

"How long have we been in here?"

I giggled, but strait away felt bad, this wasn't funny.

"I have no Idea," I mused.

My stomach grumbled noisily and I felt my face redden, "Sorry!" I breathed.

Merida looked amused, "It's fine."

A bunch of groans came from the distance, like a million people chanting a spell.

"Was that you?" i asked Merida.

the noise became louder. moans from about a thousand people!

"Everyone get up!" Hiccup yelled, walking around the place scattering hay around (They are locked up i the barn)

"_Walkers_!"

gasps and mutters filled the air, a few people wailing.

"Calm yourselves!" I called, listening to my voice echoing in the barn. suddenly a master plan idea popped into my mind.

"If the walkers are invading, we could use that as an advantage!"

Hiccup scoffed, "How?"

a voice behind hiccup spoke this time, It took me a while to realise it wasn't hiccup, even though my hearing was better it was still not the best.

"...So we can escape and run away, Anna your a _genius_!" The voice belonged to Pocahontas, _not so shy_ _anymore_, i thought.

The noise was coming closer, like a helicopter landing on top of the roof.

"I now how to make fire?" Astrid suggested, examining all the hay on the ground.

After a long pause all of us ran into action, grabbing hay and stacking them like the bodies of humans.

Astrid lit the fire, which was as small as a ben seed, but it grew like the magic bean stalk, growing higher and becoming lighter.

Fire, i thought, what a beautiful thing, beautiful but deadly.

The fire crackled above our heads and grew stronger, wholes forming in the roof, the fire must have attracted the walkers because they pushed and slammed at the barn, luckily only on the other side of the fence, as planned.

"Here," Pocahontas hands me a gun, I take it confused.

"where did you get that?" but Pocahontas was already gone, handing everyone else a steaming hot gun.

Suddenly I heard a snap, and my heart beat crazily as I realised what had just happened.

The gate had fallen.

"NO!" I wailed, zombies were surrounding the barn now, pretty much making a gate-way into death.

"Wait!" Hiccup called, holding his hands in the air.

"They need bait, if I fire from somewhere far, it'll distract them while you guys run!" He had to shout over the noise now.

It took a while for the information to sink in, Hiccup was going to sacrifice himself.

" NO!" Astrid ran to Hiccup, hugging him.

"I've already lost my friend please do't leave me!"

"She's right!" Merida yelled, not waiting for attention.

"I'll do it!"

"No!" I called.

"This is useless!"

Pocahontas suddenly gave a high pitched birds call, getting everyones attention.

"goodbye."

She ran out of a whole in the barn wall before anyone could complain. everything was silent except for the moaning of the Walkers.

oOoOoO

Three gun shots sounded from far, three precious saviours. The zombies turned, losing hope on getting into the barn, they were to hungry to bother.

A tear slid down my cheek, I had to wipe it away so I didn't rain in them. I hated sacrifices.

"C'mon!" Hiccup called, he had been crying too.

We creeped out of the whole Pocahontas had gone through a few minutes ago, she will be remembered.

OoOoO

I walked further and further from the flames, Misery clouding me like a rain cloud.

I had no Idea where everyone was we had lost each other from fear, they had probably gone the other way., I'd see them again one day, when death came for us, we would meet. we had been separated by a bunch of Walkers, everyone was on their own now.

Everything was silent, The moon shined down on us, the sky painted black. the fire crackling behind me.

"STOP!" a voice In front of me wailed, as i felt my jaw tighten in annoyance i realised who it was.

Rumple.

"You made a promise!" He chuckled, pointing at me, his mad-man grin glued to his face.

I looked up at him, He was burnt everywhere, his eyes where staring at nothing, they were empty, which is what he deserves.

"You can never escape!" He laughed, his eyes mirroring the Flames behind us.

I walked over to him, fury controlling me, making me form a fist with my hands.

I walk up to him so that I am only a centimetre away from him.

"Watch me." I whispered. he had trapped us! he was going to eat us! I couldn't let him leave alive!

Humanity awoke me from fury. I gave him a hard punch, listening to his gasp as my fist met his cheek.

my fist crackled and pain swelled in them but i didn't care, I have survived through more pain I thought.

I turned away from him, letting him sob beside the heat, A huge crack came from the sky.

Thunder.

"Stop!" He screamed at me, I ignored him, he had ruined my life.

ruined it.

"keep your eyes open Anna!" He sneered, his voice echoing with the fire crackles.

"Keep looking behind you! because one day, We'll get you, We'll find you, and you'll wish we had eaten you!"

A shiver ran through my spine, even though heat surrounded me from the fire.

Rumples words scared me.

What a sicko, I grimaced to myself.

What a sicko..

OoOoOo

I waited for the rain to dye down, sheltering under some trees. the fire had gone out and everything was dark. I sighed. I didn't know what I was waiting for, Merida to push me around, Pocahontas to fire the gun, Hiccup and Astrid to scare me out of my shoes, Elsa...

I wiped my eyes, wishing that I wouldn't cry over everything.

It had been a day or two since the zombie attack and i had no idea what to do, I just ended up standing under that tree watching the hours tick by.

I had nothing, Tinker Belle and Rumple still had each other, they were lucky.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my mouth, pulling my head back.

"Gotcha!" A deep voice sneered, This wasn't Rumple, I had no Idea who it was.

I thought quickly, feeling every single hair on my spine, feeling goosebumps form along my arms, feeling my heart beat a million times a second (Exaggerated)

I bit into the guys hand, feeling his shock as he let go of my mouth.

"Ouch!" He called, "That _hurt_!"

He punched me continuously, all i could do was wait for it to be over, wait for a saviour, death, Humanity, something, a miracle.

I blacked out before the miracle could come.

OoOo

The man waited patiently in the dark, watching the rain dye away, becoming nothing but pools of water in the dead grass.

Another figure approached the man, walking sure foetidly until he reached the man, waiting behind him.

"You got her?" The man said, not bothering to turn around to face the other figure who was a tall, muscular man.

"Of course," the other man grunted, "that is what you asked for Rumple, isn't it?"

Rumple turned to finally face the tall man, he had to look up, being so short and all.

"Yes."

The other man suddenly held out his hand, as if expecting Rumple to put something in it.

Rumple grunted, fiddling around in his pocket until he murmured "jackpot," pulling out a small, heavy baggie filled with coins.

"Satisfied peterson P?" Rumple sighed, turning his back on the man again.

"No."

Rumple turned back, staring wide eyed at the tall man.

"What do you mean no! You caught the girl! And I gave you the money!" Rumple seems angry, screaming at the tall man, he must have guts.

The tall man pulls a sharp pocket knife from his shirt pocket, (gross part!) stabbing it hard into Rumples eye. He screams, falling to his knees. He cups his hand around his eye as if the man will strike again, a pool of blood forms on the ground where Rumple is standing.

"Yeah, we need her for mother Gothel though, she needs Anna as bait," the tall guy chuckles, leaving the knife handing in Rumples eye, who is still screaming.

The tall man walks away, throwing back his last words to Rumple.

"And its just _Peter_, Peter Pan."

* * *

**OHH bam! Peter pan! What do you guys think, is he more a good guy or evil. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**love -V**


	11. Sacrifice

**OMG! 400 views! I'm not picky with reviews because I don't review much either but I'd love to thank and give cake to the two followers we have (forever alone) and the two reviews we have. SuMmErBrEeZe, IamNotMaddy for the reviews CAKE!  
HoodedSource BIG CAKE for the fave AND follow!  
Little-bit-of-a-fixer-upper CAKE for the follow!**

**~M**

The dead leaves crunched under my brown boots as my broken leg was covered in many layers of hard cast. It was on my third shift this week, traveling with some of the only friends I've made, Esmeralda, Mulan, Belle, Aladdin and Naveen. I swear Gothel wants me dead more than she wants to keep Rapunzel in West acre. A shiver ran down my spine as I began dragging behind, everyone else already meters away. Ever since I stood up to the so called 'leader' and punched the saneness out of Eric, the rest of the people are scared of even taking a single shift with me. Jack has volunteered more than once but I need to keep him in a safe distance for his own safety. He's with Punz anyway… Belle broke the silence that had been going on for the past five minutes as we began to wade across a slender yet deep stream.

"I wish there was still hamburgers around," she laughed out.

My stomach growled because of the mere memory of proper food, "Yeah…"

I looked around, only noticing that small traps, including tripwires and mines were every second tree root. Wooden spiked fences were almost in a 'C' shape, with zombie heads hanging down like decoration as it dripped in blood. We stepped out of the stream and walked in front of a subway tunnel. The entrance was bright and blissful then gradually turned dark and endless. Nothing, even a flickering light bulb illuminated the moss-covered brick walls. A single pebble from the ceiling fell down, causing an endless trail of slightly similar echoes through the subway, gradually getting softer. The sound of Belle's voice knocked me out of trance again.

"Are you really sure that she ordered us to go in," she paused for a fraction of a second, "there?"

Her voice echoed into the shadows of the subway before I butted in, grabbing my shotgun that was strapped on my back, "She wants me dead remember?"

"She mistreats us, that savage old dog," Esmeralda spat.

I looked around, noticing Aladdin was sitting down with one ear listening to music and talking to Naveen. _Lazy_.

"I'm not going home empty-handed," Mulan stated, adjusting her grip on her rifle.

I followed her without question as the rest did the same. Naveen and Aladdin, who both caught on with the mission had stood up and helped scout the area as well.

We all walked with great caution, the sounds of our footsteps were amplified as we walked deep into the infinite tunnel. Some vines had already grown on the ceiling cracks and the tile floors, sleeping peacefully in the small undergrowth. Graffiti painted the walls almost completely but had begun to fade, leaving only faint colours of weird gibberish writing. A gentle footstep made a sound like an earthquake but the rest of the group were deaf to the echoes as they stayed silent with their voices. That is until I started a conversation.

I faced Esmeralda, the third closest friend I had (Besides Jack and Rapunzel), "Why is there traps everywhere?"

She turned to look at me like I was insane then returned to watching for danger, "It's a way of protection, kills most of the zombies for us and threatens the hell out of people."

"So you take the people you find in and basically let the others die?"

"You can think of it as a stupid contraption all you like but most of the people we're talking about are murderers or bandits of what not."

Belle enters the conversation, "We keep out Rumple's men."

The group stopped to hear Mulan's stern voice again.

"I found some oranges," Mulan said.

Everyone looked (except Aladdin) to see a small crooked orange tree growing on the side of the passageway.

Aladdin pulled an earphone out of one ear and faced Mulan, "Oranges?"

Mulan arched an eyebrow, "Yeah that's what I said didn't I?"

"Guys don't fight, but it's actually a mandarin," Belle interrupted, blabbering on about the differences between them are.

Naveen groaned. _Belle and her overly educational lessons. _I went to help pick some _mandarins _with the rest of the team when I got back to the previous subject.

"Who's Rumple?"

Aladdin spoke up first, "He's a man with the taste of human flesh. A simpler way of sayin' it is that he's a cannibal"

"Ugly guy," Naveen commented, drinking from a metal bottle.

"A cannibal? Really?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, this place got infected quick, many died on the first day of the dead time and, well, Rumpelstiltskin promised heaps of people that they will survive if they came with him. One thing lead to another and their food was too short of stock so they ate the laziest of people. Must've liked the taste 'cause they haven't stopped eating human since."

I saw Naveen walking to the darker end (he was drinking alcohol) before I heard a sound of water falling down. _Eww._ But that sound then turned into something no-one wanted to hear.

"No, no, no, NO," I heard, getting louder by every word.

The human words became a grim scream of desperation. It first started low and quiet but it was replaced with agonizing and ear-splitting shouts and wails. We ran to his aid before we realized, others had come to him… but not for aid. The moans were thunderous in the subway, probably thousands closing in on us, faces empty but craving for blood. With a countdown, we picked up Naveen, who was still in denial before he spoke up louder.

"STOP, put me down," he demanded, "I'm bit."

Aladdin and Belle dropped him to the ground with no grace, leaving Esmeralda and I carrying Naveen with struggle. Mulan had already begun killing the closest walkers with her rifle.

"We gotta get the hell out of here asap!" Mulan ordered

I exchanged glances with Esmeralda before dropping Naveen like the others (gentler though :D). He showed his bite then took a quick glance at a fallen zombie. I nodded as I backed away to give him space. Naveen stood up and grabbed his sword.

"I got to do what I got to do," he sighed, "for my parents."

Naveen sprinted to the wave, pushing Mulan away from the dead crowd and began slaughtering them in a machine like way as he was swallowed by the wave, "COME AT ME b******!"

Mulan pushed me away from helping, "Me and Naveen will distract them as you guys go to the acre."

"We can fight," I replied, my eyebrows furrowed.

"NO!" she demanded, the waves closing the small gap between us and them.

"I won't take no for an answer!"

"yes you WILL," she pushed me back enough to make me fall over, hitting my head hard on the floor.

Esmeralda and Aladdin helped me up with haste, telling me that we must go. The echoes of moans became the real sounds that the walkers were making. I sighed; I knew what I had to do. I nodded towards Mulan in approval before gesturing people to head out and flee. I looked back into the tunnel once we escaped the wave of zombies; no friendly-face was to be seen. Another silence spread in the group of four but everyone had the same idea.

Aladdin spoke up, "Who's gonna tell Jack, I mean, they're best friends."

Everyone eyes looked at me. _You know what sure, what the hell, _"Yeah, I'll do it, but how about Mulan, she has family you know."

Esmeralda put her hand up, "I should talk to Mulan's family. I know them best."

I look down as we walked closer to the home base. _What have we gotten into?_

**Next chappie will also be Elsa's pov then that's it! HA just kidding, no really. It will be a three part story and I am surprised you are even reading this WHAAAAAAAAAAT. Anywho, Elsa will find something big, well not big I mean it's small but the thing will be important. Take note of some stuff I wrote 'cause it's gonna help. They'll be explosions and dying and revenge, BUT I ain't telling you nothing kay? HOW are you still reading? Everyone who faves, reviews or follows will be credited and rewarded with un-virtual cake****J****. STAY COOOOOLZIES for the part 2/3 will be out faster than you can say snowman!**

**~M**


	12. Rule BReaker

**Thank you guys. 100 views in 1 day and now we are up to 630 views! A big cake for the biggest contributor, the US. (up to 270 views this month). This is the last chappie for pt 1. Stuff gets serious in the next part.**

**Elsa's POV**

After that small conversation, the group once again fell into sullen silence as everyone suddenly found interest to the ground. I was thinking of ways to explain the incident, trying to put in as many compliments like 'he was a good man' or 'he was very honorable' into my death speech, but it still was not merely convincing and comforting enough. I took a swift glance behind me. The subway was completely hidden in the trees and overgrowth. I exhaled before turning around to follow the rest of the shocked people. I tailed the rest to the secret entrance, everyone forming a single line. We creaked the door open and crept back into West Acre with faces still frozen (he he) in shock.  
OoOoOoOo

Families, including Mulan's parents and grandmother, Esmeralda's boyfriend, Belle's Husband, Aladdin's dog and girlfriend were waiting beside the entrance, smiles plastered on their face until they saw only four of us came back. Mulan's mother covered her mouth when Esmeralda came to comfort them with a grim expression. I couldn't bear the sobbing without thinking that it may have been my fault. _I need to find Jack anyway, _I reasoned with myself.

I felt my feet drag along the ground like I was carrying a tonne of bricks as I slowly began getting more nervous to speaking to him. After a few minutes I found Jack in the walker training area, hitting a jaw-less zombie using a frying pan with another friend I don't know who. He dodges a walker before smashing its head.

"Dude! That was sick!" his friend shouted.

Jack smiles before pointing to another jawless zombie that came hobbling towards him, "Check this out."

He grabs the walkers head and smashed it against the wall, turning its head into a pile of red flesh. His friend did some more 'guy' cheers and went to help him pull his hand out of the dead's head. I caught his attention and he grinned at me. I looked down when I heard his voice telling his friend (I think he said Flynn) to excuse him. I heard his footsteps before he came up with his defaulted smile.

"Hey you've been avoiding me for two days now, what's up?" He said.

"That's a private conversation; I was actually here for something else."

His face turned from jolly to a grim expression, "What's the matter?"

I look up at him and quickly looked back down, "I-it's about Naveen."

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"Wait WHAT?!" I exclaimed, my inner Anna coming out, "I would never-, why do you care?" my face turned red. How did we even get to this subject?

His eyes widened, "What, what are you talking about I don't know whaat…"

My face turned serious again, "Naveen didn't come back, and he was bitten."

He backed away a few steps, "I-I don't understand, he can't be…gone," he looked almost sickened. He turned around, messing his already messed up hair.

"I'm sorry. He may have been quite a jerk to me but he was a great guy," I consoled him, reciting some of the speech I made but it didn't come out the way I expected.

"Nothing much fazes me but yeah, he was a great dude."

I tilted my head; almost accusingly "You're taking this well but I can tell you're blaming this on yourself."

Jack looked at me, "Your group was next to find supplies. Naveen said he just wanted to go just for entertainment and I said okay because I feel like all I do is say no to people and now I got him killed," Jack pointed at himself before starting again, I'm third in charge, people look up to me and I keep stuffing up... but strangely, part of me is thinking it was for the best, one less mouth to feed right?"

"Look, I know that-," I was cut off by a small muffled scream. Both of us looked around for the voice of the scream.

The voice of Gothel's demanding voice echoed in the training area, trying to summon our presence.

"Jack and Elsa come to my office immediately!"

He nodded at me in a way that told me to find where the scream is coming from before heading to Gothel's office. (He'd make an excuse why Elsa was gone of course).

I stood up and looked around, the buildings that surrounded me were towering down, blocking out the sun's golden rays. The training area was a ghost town, a wrapper rolling past like a tumble weed in a movie. I looked around some more, double checking before running to a rusting corrugated wall that the sound was coming from. I looked into a small hole that was behind a stack of pallets that crushed with a lone touch. This place felt like an ancient ruin that was untouched for centuries! The eye I used to look through adjusted to the light. A torch on the distant side of the chamber illuminated room. Everything seemed normal, well, I you count a zombie apocalypse ordinary, this was normal enough but I wasn't fully convinced as my curiosity took over me. With ease, I broke I a small hole in the wall quietly. Chairs, desks, clothes... _that's it?_. I felt slightly disappointed, my instinct had never failed me normal... ish, that is until I saw a struggling figure tied to a chair. I could tell the fiery plaits anywhere.

I sprinted to the unconscious girl, taking off the chloroformed towel of her face. That is when I was sure. _Anna! What have they done to you? _I cupped her cheeks before untying her arms from the fraying ropes. Once I untied her final limb, a distinct yet slightly intimidating voice spoke from behind me. I turned around slowly. My heart stopped as my body turned dead frozen.

"_Didn't I tell you to go to my office…"_

**Make sure you review fave or/and follow because stuff gets really serious like explosions, blood, epic final battle, Jelsa, Kristanna, and some group fights. The next chapter will be called 'WANTED'. Since I wrote this really late so tell us if we did anything wrong.**


	13. That Man

** Hi! Welcome meh back! It's V again!**

**Sorry I hav'nt been on for a while postin', Mary insisted on splitting her long chappie so It took for-ever, (She has alot of homework). Ya, btw Mary watched some ganster vids so she will probably talk like a gangster for a while...**  
**so I would just love to say thankyou so much mixedfandomsshipping for the favourite! yaaaaay... this is a chappie from a different perspective XD soery dont want to confuse you about POV's but its only this one. Please fo forgive us for the typos we are terrible re-check-ers XD. **

**N'joy!**

The man walked into the shop fearlessly, ignoring the pain from his white nuckles as he held onto his sword. The man grunted, as he expected, a broken-down, robbed shop. But humans could be idiots, they didn't think about the scraps. The shop had paper scattered on the ground, glass bottles had been smashed and the shelves had been knocked down, it's items destroyed in a rush of hurry and fear from the destroyer. The man's eyes sparkled as he found a can rolling on the ground a few metres away, but as he expected the fleshies had also entered the shop. A fleshy moaned from somewhere in the shop, The man held onto his sword tighter, he was prepared, he had killed countless of these idiots. The fleshy moaned again, then appeared next to the can, which had been near a shelf. fleshy's skin was peeling, its eyes sunken as if it hadn't slept for a year. The man grunted as he gave a whistle, attracting the ugly beast. As it walked over to him the man raised his sword. He sliced the zombie in half and it collapsed to the ground. The man lowered his sword. He was glad he had brought it with him from that blackcough camp. That reminded the man of his loss and he sniffed, sticking his hand into a pocket and taking out a picture, it had been ripped by him in his depressing days, when his wife had died from the sickness. But he could still see his wife's beautiful face, her brown hair done up into a neat bun, he smiled as he noticed his two lovely daughters. he had given both of them the exact same picture before he had left to kai, and his worst nightmares. His older daughter stood beside his wife, her light blonde hair done up into a similar bun to his wifes, his daughters dress was a green, he remembered telling his girls to wear dresses for the photo. Finnaly the man looked at his younger daughter, her two braids hanging from behind her as she gave a huge - almost goofy- smile, her eyes filled with happiness. The man scrunched the photo up and stuffed it back into his pocket, he didn't need to see a picture anymore. He would do what ever it took to get to his daughters, and no-one wold stop him, he had lost his wife from the sickness, lucky to even be able to escape, but he wouldn't lose his daughters.  
He could feel his mind whirling as he stomped up to the can, labled corn soup. He grunted and kicked the can, watching it smash against the wall, the noise of metal against wood echoing in the shop. The man carelessly turned around, heading to the door, he grabbed a cigarette pack and a lighter on his way out and stared in front of him, a huge sign that had been knocked over read, 'welcome to sunshineville! population —' (Someone spray painted over the population)

he grinned and walked past the sign, no hesitation.

* * *

******so I know we should have named the town berk or arrindelle or something but Sunshineville is actually in honour of miss sunshine, she was 90 and was working at the zoo as a clown, all our class mates laughed at her, but she wAS NINTY ppl and mary and another one of my friends were the only peopple that were nice to her, that was a few years ago so... well thats what this teaser is dedicated to. even though many ppl only read, not review. oh well, try to guess who the 'man' is. next book is rly good, no idea why were still doing this whn noone suports us (Exept uir lovely followers and favs 3) so here ya go!**


	14. Dealt with

**Here it is. Another cliffy I'm sorry I can't help it. I know some of you are waiting so go on read it... be dat way, thank you. COOKIE CAKE for our new favie mixedfandomsshipping and EAT IT WELL, you deserve it!**

I stared. That was all I did. The lighting of the room shadowed her demonic like face as she slowly walked up to the only source of light and pinched it out. It was then I moved, immediately grabbing my torch from my belt and faced it at Gothel's towering face, noticing she had gotten impossibly close as she gritted her brownish teeth.

"I did, didn't I?" she said in her dark immoral voice.

I wouldn't answer, only staring at her with my most distasteful expression equaling with her. To my surprise and relief she backed away… but not in fright. Gothel walked to a nearby bench and tenderly picked up a stretched knife and looked up at me with a griming smile. I walked in front of Anna, who was still unconscious on the chair before standing bravely.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt her," Gothel spoke, walking slowly to me, "This was for her but now that you're here… it can be put in better use."

"Go ahead," I spat ferociously.

She grinned, "Gladly."

Gothel rolled her head around, making cracking sounds. I stood as she accelerated to me, knife first that pointed directly at my stomach. I closed my eyes calmly, waiting for my dark and painful fate. Although it was highly unlikely, I believed that she wouldn't kill Anna. Weird, I know. But my destined fate, well, the fate I thought I had didn't come and was replaced by a metallic sound. I instinctively winced before opening one eye to find Gothel on the floor and Jack's previous friend hovering over her body, holding Rapunzel's frying.

He looked up and back to the pan before reacting.

"Oh mama, I got to get myself one of these!" he shouts, throwing the pan in the air.

watch?v=Opj8jak_GXY

(like the first few seconds of this)

"Shut up Flynn, someone will hear us," a familiar voice scolded.

Jack entered the room through a hallway nearby. He scanned the area and noticed Gothel's grip on the knife before he looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

I raised an eyebrow "I was expecting you to give a reasonable excuse why I was absent."

Flynn filled him in, "He said you were potato pick-."

"I SAID, um, I said you were doing something very, very important but she was too smart," Jack said, covering Flynn's mouth.

I mentally face palmed.

If I could've raised my eyebrow anymore I just did before speaking, "potato picking?"

We went silent, exchanging glances until Gothel moaned loudly, turning over on her back. I looked at Gothel then back at Anna. It's time to go home. I carried Anna bridle style and started to walk away when Jack stopped me. I looked back as I mouthed the words 'thank you' then resumed walking away.

"Wait, that's it?" he sounded like he was ripped off by a crook shop keeper.

"It's too dangerous Jack, if they catch you with us on the run, they'll banish you or something worse. This isn't your complication, it's mine and I have to resolve this myself."

"Hey, we're in this together so you can't just kick me out of your life."

"Yes I can, now please, it's for your own good," my heart felt warm when I heard those words but I couldn't keep him near.

Flynn butts into the conversation, "Um guys, I think you want to see this."

Jack and I walked over to Flynn and his cliché line. I took one quick glance at Jack's face, noticing that he looked almost hurt. But it wasn't the only thing that shattered me. Infinite photos of different people covered every wall, almost all of them written over with red 'ink' that spelled out 'dealt'… except two. One corner had four photos, two of them old and brown with white lines showed fold creases. The old two had the words stamped over but could be recognized, mother and father. My spine shivered while I walked closer to the lone photos, a fraction of my heart shattering by every step as the memories rushed back into my head.

The other photos were fresh and recently printed but one equally gruesome. Anna and I.

"She wants Anna and I dead..." I whispered grimly before snapping back to responsible mode, "We have to tell the others, if not everyone will end up like- like my parents."

"If we tell them they won't believe us Elsa, I mean this is Gothel we're talking about," Jack replied.

I nodded when I heard something fall down beside the exit. Instinctively, I follow the sound with my head with the rest rapidly after me. A short form stood up and ran left, disappearing deeper into the hallway, its footsteps pitter-pattering on the mouldy cemented flooring. Jack picked Anna up with no difficulty and sprinted to the passage, this time turning right and up a staircase as Flynn and I tailed closely behind.

Flynn filled the empty conversation, "All the things we've seen and it's only eleven a.m. in the morning, this is a very big day."

"Within two days, we will be counted as 'shoot on sight' targets," Jack began, ignoring Flynn's optimism, "We need to find a shelter and get a plan set up you got it?"

I nodded.

"See, we're in this together," Jack said smiling.

In a short time we had made it to the roof of the unstable structure, my heart and brain exploded in me because of the surging rush of adrenaline and the grim tragedies that might had happened within that torture chamber.

The highest floor was made from corrugated iron, which had holes as consistent as a Dalmatian's spots that could cave in below us… but it didn't stop me. I sprinted. And it didn't take long for the others to look at each other and follow my insane path on the crumbling floor below us. We hurdled over some unflattened roof until we found an end. Jack looked behind, already seeing some of the floor caving in and then widened his eyes when he stared back into mine.

"H-how the hell did you know a path in that," he pointed his head at the rusting iron. Anna moaned in his arms, shifting herself in a more comfortable position when we stared down at the building's edge.

"I didn't," I said, with a slight surprise tone in my voice, "But I don't think luck is going to get us over there."

"But Rapunzel will," I heard Flynn say.

Jack and I turn to face Flynn.

**I'm SO SORRY! I am bombarded with my Homework, I don't even k-no (#swoozie) I have over seven things due on the same day... which is two days from now. thank you for the beautiful birthday gift of 1000 views (July 2nd). Stay awesome my friends and that is a rap and zwoop (#iisuperwomanii)**


	15. Awakening

**Here it is. Another cliffy I'm sorry I can't help it. I know some of you are waiting so go on read it... be dat way, thank you. COOKIE CAKE for our new favie mixedfandomsshipping and EAT IT WELL, you deserve it!**

**previously...**

Once I untied her final limb, a distinct yet slightly intimidating voice spoke from behind me. I turned around slowly. My heart stopped as my body turned dead frozen.

"_Didn't I tell you to go to my office…"_

**Now...**

I stared. That was all I did. The lighting of the room shadowed her demonic like face as she slowly walked up to the only source of light and pinched it out. It was then I moved, immediately grabbing my torch from my belt and faced it at Gothel's towering face, noticing she had gotten impossibly close as she gritted her brownish teeth.

"I did, didn't I?" she said in her dark immoral voice.

I wouldn't answer, only staring at her with my most distasteful expression equaling with her. To my surprise and relief she backed away… but not in fright. Gothel walked to a nearby bench and tenderly picked up a stretched knife and looked up at me with a griming smile. I walked in front of Anna, who was still unconscious on the chair before standing bravely.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt her," Gothel spoke, walking slowly to me, "This was for her but now that you're here… it can be put in better use."

"Go ahead," I spat ferociously.

She grinned, "Gladly."

Gothel rolled her head around, making cracking sounds. I stood as she accelerated to me, knife first that pointed directly at my stomach. I closed my eyes calmly, waiting for my dark and painful fate. Although it was highly unlikely, I believed that she wouldn't kill Anna. Weird, I know. But my destined fate, well, the fate I thought I had didn't come and was replaced by a metallic sound. I instinctively winced before opening one eye to find Gothel on the floor and Jack's previous friend hovering over her body, holding Rapunzel's frying.

He looked up and back to the pan before reacting.

"Oh mama, I got to get myself one of these!" he shouts, throwing the pan in the air.

watch?v=Opj8jak_GXY

(like the first few seconds of this)

"Shut up Flynn, someone will hear us," a familiar voice scolded.

Jack entered the room through a hallway nearby. He scanned the area and noticed Gothel's grip on the knife before he looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

I raised an eyebrow "I was expecting you to give a reasonable excuse why I was absent."

Flynn filled him in, "He said you were potato pick-."

"I SAID, um, I said you were doing something very, very important but she was too smart," Jack said, covering Flynn's mouth.

I mentally face palmed.

If I could've raised my eyebrow anymore I just did before speaking, "potato picking?"

We went silent, exchanging glances until Gothel moaned loudly, turning over on her back. I looked at Gothel then back at Anna. It's time to go home. I carried Anna bridle style and started to walk away when Jack stopped me. I looked back as I mouthed the words 'thank you' then resumed walking away.

"Wait, that's it?" he sounded like he was ripped off by a crook shop keeper.

"It's too dangerous Jack, if they catch you with us on the run, they'll banish you or something worse. This isn't your complication, it's mine and I have to resolve this myself."

"Hey, we're in this together so you can't just kick me out of your life."

"Yes I can, now please, it's for your own good," my heart felt warm when I heard those words but I couldn't keep him near.

Flynn butts into the conversation, "Um guys, I think you want to see this."

Jack and I walked over to Flynn and his cliché line. I took one quick glance at Jack's face, noticing that he looked almost hurt. But it wasn't the only thing that shattered me. Infinite photos of different people covered every wall, almost all of them written over with red 'ink' that spelled out 'dealt'… except two. One corner had four photos, two of them old and brown with white lines showed fold creases. The old two had the words stamped over but could be recognized, mother and father. My spine shivered while I walked closer to the lone photos, a fraction of my heart shattering by every step as the memories rushed back into my head.

The other photos were fresh and recently printed but one equally gruesome. Anna and I.

"She wants Anna and I dead..." I whispered grimly before snapping back to responsible mode, "We have to tell the others, if not everyone will end up like- like my parents."

"If we tell them they won't believe us Elsa, I mean this is Gothel we're talking about," Jack replied.

I nodded when I heard something fall down beside the exit. Instinctively, I follow the sound with my head with the rest rapidly after me. A short form stood up and ran left, disappearing deeper into the hallway, its footsteps pitter-pattering on the mouldy cemented flooring. Jack picked Anna up with no difficulty and sprinted to the passage, this time turning right and up a staircase as Flynn and I tailed closely behind.

Flynn filled the empty conversation, "All the things we've seen and it's only eleven a.m. in the morning, this is a very big day."

"Within two days, we will be counted as 'shoot on sight' targets," Jack began, ignoring Flynn's optimism, "We need to find a shelter and get a plan set up you got it?"

I nodded.

"See, we're in this together," Jack said smiling.

In a short time we had made it to the roof of the unstable structure, my heart and brain exploded in me because of the surging rush of adrenaline and the grim tragedies that might had happened within that torture chamber.

The highest floor was made from corrugated iron, which had holes as consistent as a Dalmatian's spots that could cave in below us… but it didn't stop me. I sprinted. And it didn't take long for the others to look at each other and follow my insane path on the crumbling floor below us. We hurdled over some unflattened roof until we found an end. Jack looked behind, already seeing some of the floor caving in and then widened his eyes when he stared back into mine.

"H-how the hell did you know a path in that," he pointed his head at the rusting iron. Anna moaned in his arms, shifting herself in a more comfortable position when we stared down at the building's edge.

"I didn't," I said, with a slight surprise tone in my voice, "But I don't think luck is going to get us over there."

"But Rapunzel will," I heard Flynn say.

**I'm SO SORRY! I am bombarded with my Homework, I don't even k-no (#swoozie) I have over seven things due on the same day... which is two days from now. thank you for the beautiful birthday gift of 1000 views (July 2nd). Stay awesome my friends and that is a rap and zwoop (#iisuperwomanii)**

**O last thing VERY IMPORTANT: WE will be having some more stories to write just for you awesome people, so check our accounts for some notices. Especially the coming soon story from moi!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi readers-

sorry for the outrage post XD please forgive me i know you only meant well 'I'm sorry', it's not your fault but when i saw the comment i was already in a really lousy mood. And i agree with you entirely! This story is sooo confusing. I did not understand one single sentence :P i know it goes way too quick. I tried to fix it but come on! Give us some credit :D this is our first story!

I would like to thank um... JESLAFANFICS for your support XD so glad you like the story.

**I posted this to let you know that we are turning our 'part two' into a single book. I will leave the second book up for a while though until all readers see this XD**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! Thx xx Nessa**


End file.
